Come to me
by xocharleegir1912lxo
Summary: Things were so simple as a child, but life changes that. Hermione knows more than anyone, so does Draco. Both of them are lost in emotional turmoil, they are the ones that aren't supposed to crack. Then stumbling upon each other, they realize they may not be so different after all; and that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is a differnt type of story, I wanted to only do multiple Veela stories but I thought what the hay lets try this. So this isn't Cannon ( I think that's the word, I've seen people use it. Like where it isn't in sync completely with the timing of the books and movies and stuff.) Its just a few months difference in 6th year. I hope you guys enjoy it, you'll find out more about it as you read on, the summery was fairly vague due to limited characters. Anyway I hope you all enjoy. Rated M just in case of future chapters, language and graphic scenes.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Harry Potter, as much as I wish I was that amazing and creative I am not. But I can always dream. :)

Read on dear readers, reviews are welcome but I appreciate them if they are of the kind nature and respect authors artistic rights. I've seen some nasty reviews and I am so scared of getting one of those lol I am a pansy. (No not Parkinson.)

Come To Me.

Chapter 1:

Hermione felt like her chest was going to explode, her throat felt so tight it hurt to swallow. All she had wanted was to talk to Ron, simply ask if he wanted to hang out with her; but apparently that was too much. Lavender made Hermione looking like an idiot, she had informed her that 'Won Won' was her boyfriend and that if Hermione knew any better she would just leave them alone, instead of looking like a lost puppy. Hermione tried throwing her fair share of insults her way, about how she was aware and knew Lavender and Ron were dating to which Ron said in such a gentlemanly manner 'Of course you do. You bloody know-it-all.' Then Lavendar laughed in her sickenly high pitched voice, telling Ron he shouldn't waste his time on Hermione. Ron hadn't even said anything in regard to that, no, he just shrugged it off and went back to snogging her, right in front of Hermione.

It seemed as though all those years of friendship were not as important and a good snog. Harry hadn't been around at the time, Hermione knew that if he had he would have been livid with Ron for being such an idiot. But the scene that was made would have been drastically bigger if the two boys went head to head. It was upsetting though because they were the only ones she truly trusted out of everyone in her life, apart from some Professors. Granted she had her secrets that she kept from them, those ones were her burden to bear, but she put her trust in them that they would never hurt her. Now it seemed she had been wrong about one of the boys, in particular the red head.

Hermione should have been hanging out with her friends, but instead she found herself running through the halls with tears flowing freely and feeling like she was going to pass out. She bumped into people who had called after her worriedly, but she paid them no mind. Her destination to be the girls lavatory on the first floor, also knows as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione went there for many things; brewing polyjuice potion in second year, reading time, crying time after the incident with her mother and father. No one dared enter into the bathroom because they found Myrtle too annoying with her wailing cries, sometimes Hermione just visited the poor girl because she was always crying. The alone time helped though, she would be able to get the tears out and regain control over her emotions and no one would know someone was in there crying, they all just assumed it was Myrtle.

With a final loud sob Hermione ripped off her tie, buttons popping off her dress shirt, and pushed through the bathroom door. She heard a whimpering gasp and silenced her own tears as the sound echoed sadly through the space. No doubt Myrtle was reliving all the horrible drama from the day of her death, it had to be tragic really. If Hermione had died a sudden death and had become trapped in a girls bathroom for an eternity alone apart, from the occasional people that stopped by and the bullies that poked fun at the dead girl, she would cry too.

"Myrtle, are you alrig-" Hermione rounded the corner and went deeper into the bathroom, freezing when she saw Draco Malfoy leaning over the sink, his chest heavy and eyes watery and wide when he spotted her in the mirror.

Draco turned around quickly regaining his composure without so much as a clearing of a throat. "What are you looking at Mud-." He stopped when he took in her appearance.

She looked as shocked and embarrassed as he was, obviously she hadn't been trying to be nosey was not expecting anyone to be in the bathroom. It was far different then his quick assumptions. Her eyes were red and puffy, her checks blotchy and glistening with tears, and her nose a was a tender pink. She didn't have her normal bag on her, the only thing she had was her tie in her hands. Her shirt was no longer buttoned cleanly, buttons were ripped off and missing now, the pieces of thread in their place moving with each breath she took. The shirt was open at the top because of this, and he saw a little below her collarbone, which was something he had never witnessed before. Hermione Granger was a dishevelled sad mess and he couldn't bring himself to hurt her anymore than what she already was.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, turning to leave.

"Granger wait." Draco sighed right before she had reached the door. "You are obviously having as bad of a day as I am."

"I won't speak about seeing you to anyone." she whispered, turning around to face him with a hint of fear in her eyes.

Was she afraid? Of him? Draco was appalled, granted he had given her no reason to trust him but he wouldn't be so rude as to attack her right now; or ever really if he thought about it. He briefly wondered what happened that would make her react in such a way, or what she was thinking. The longer he stared at her the less he could make himself be angry with her, or call her names or ever hurt her again. In fact he felt ashamed for doing it all these years suddenly, and he never wanted to be the cause of such hurt again. She looked so fragile now it weighed down on him, momentarily heavier pain than what he was going through.

"Don't worry about it." He cleared his throat awkwardly, "I'm sorry."

Hermione's eyes snapped up from her downcast gaze and the chocolate brown met the molten silver. "You have nothing to be sorry about." She replied skeptically, feeling an awkward change in the atmosphere. She was staring at him carefully, waiting for the moment when he went back to the old Draco, the one that was calloused and mean.

"No, not for that. Everything else. For almost calling you a Mudblood, and all the times that I did. For anything that might have hurt you." He felt his whole body go tense with his need for her to accept this, for someone to finally see good in him for once.

"It doesn't matter. Bye." Hermione was full of shock. Never would she have imagined that Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, head of being a dick; would have been nicer to her than Ron and that thought caused more tears to spring to her eyes.

"Granger," He called before she left.

"What Malfoy? What do you want?" She sighed defeated.

Draco grabbed his bag, attempting at a smile, "Lets go for a walk."

Hermione stared at him for a few moments, her mouth opened like a fish. She almost laughed at the look on his face with the forced smile. Then the reminder what the whole situation was made her feel so strange, especially at his new found offer that sounded more like a demand. She didn't want to stay in the bathroom because it was awkward in here with him, but she didn't want to leave because she wanted to cry and she didn't want people to ask her too many questions.

"I can't."

"Why? Have a hot date with bathroom stall number 3?" He chuckled in an attempt to joke.

"No." Hermione snapped. "People will see me with you and I don't want to deal with it."

"Let them see. Come on, please?" Somewhere inside Draco he had wanted to make up for all the years that he had wronged her, to make it right and let her know she wasn't alone. "Just for 10 minutes. Enough to get you to the great hall or your dorm."

"I left my bad in the great hall." She conceded.

"Great." He grabbed the door and gestured her to go out before him, like the gentleman he was raised to be.

She walked through tentatively, and they walked side by side in a very tense silence. Hermione's mind went elsewhere as she walked slowly, while Draco's mind was focused solely on her. She kept replaying it in her head, the scene from the great hall. Ron's look of anger and disgust, and Lavender sniggering with glee. Hermione allowed herself to sniffle, allowed the tears to fall as much as she hated it. She was so upset. She'd known back in first year that Ron had no disregard for her feelings but that was before they had gotten to know each other and be friends. Hermione was loath to admit that she had fallen for him more, she didn't want to be just his friend; although now it appeared she wasn't even that.

Hermione hadn't been paying attention to where she was going or how she was moving, her own feet tripped her as she moved down a flight of stairs. Draco's arms snatched out and caught her by the waist, pulling her to him. They felt firm and secure and safe to Hermione, to be clear it was only because she was desperate to feel something comforting, anything that wasn't angry or negative. Draco had noticed her sniffling and occasionally wiping off a tear from her face. He'd been watching her try to keep up with the pace of walking, and watched her attempt to stifle her trembling lip. Her eyes were cast to the floor like she was too sad to even bother to look up, but she wasn't paying attention to anything and it was no surprise to Draco when she tripped and he was prepared.

"We've arrived." He whispered, his breath cascading over her cheek. Shivering, Hermione looked up and saw that they had indeed reached the door just a couple of feet away.

She straightened herself with the little dignity she had left and continued on, but before she could even get to the door Draco had opened it for her. She nodded gratefully and awkwardly at him before she entered. The great hall was full of people laughing and eating lunch, a rather obnoxious afternoon if she had anything to really say about it. Her eyes landed on Ron and Lavender who were still snogging. Hermione stopped herself from entering any further into the great hall and Draco walked right into her back. He looked down at her small figure and followed her tearful gaze.

"I'll get it." Draco stated before leaving her in a daze and heading over to the Gryffindor table, all eyes on him.

Hermione watched him grab her bag, Ron got up to yell with his face turning an unnatural shade of red, and Draco yelled back pointing at Hermione before shoving Ron back into the bench. Draco made his way to her, glaring at anyone that looked at him questionably, still furious at what the redhead said. As soon as he reached her he pushed the door open with one hand and guided her out with the other, offering her the smallest of smiles.

"What the hell do you have in here Granger?" He said, noticing how heavy her bag was.

"Books." She murmured. "I have to return them."

"Lets go then." He said, not quite ready to leave her. Draco slung her bag over his shoulder and pushed her forward once more, she didn't really comprehend the action and followed along much to Draco's pleasure. "So what did he do?"

"What?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"The Weasle. He did something."

"How do you know?"

"He always does."

"Its stupid really." Hermione huffed. "I am just too sensitive."

"I've never seen you cry before."

"I've never seen you cry before." She repeated.

"Fair enough." Draco chuckled.

Hermione glanced sideways at Draco. He didn't look, sound or act anything like the boy she had grown up with. No, he appeared kinder now and natural. His hair was wildly ruffled like he had run his hands through it many times while deep in thought, his shirt wasn't buttoned at the top all the way and wasn't tucked in. His face even looked different. He looked sick but mainly he was relaxed and almost happy. He looked sincere when he spoke to her and it appeared that he had argued with Ron on her behalf, which was strange in itself.

"What did you say to Ron?" She inquired.

"He accused me of stealing your things, when I told him I was helping you he-" Draco stopped talking and cleared his throat, a sudden nervousness coming over him.

"What did he say"? Hermione pressed.

"He said I would never help a Mudblood, then I showed him you were with me and called him a heartless git." Draco flinched when she gasped at the word Mudblood, never realizing the effects of it until this moment.

Hermione felt like throwing up. Ron had never referred to her as a Mudblood before. It wasn't a term used lightly in their friend group. She felt so betrayed and not to mention confused at the situation where Draco Malfoy, original heartless git, was nicer than her best friend Ronald; new heartless git. Hermione needed to sit down and breath, its not like this was a big deal. It wasn't. The only thing wrong with the situation was her being with Draco right now, it didn't feel right. It was very suspicious.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" She asked, stopping abruptly in the hallway. "Can I just have my bag back please?" She reached out for it but Draco took a childish step back.

"Granger I just want to help."

"What for? Why would you help a stupid Mudblood for?" She shoved him back away from her. He looked surprised at her strength and her to even lash out in such a way. Granted she had punched him once before, but to her credit he deserved it and egged her on.

Then Draco watched her facial expression change from one of mock anger to sadness. Hermione breathed in and out heavily, one hand holding her stomach while she slowly backed herself into a wall, sliding down until she had her legs to her chest with her head resting on her knees and she sobbed. Draco walked over to her and bent in front of her. She looked so small and fragile and he wondered how he had ever brought himself to be cruel to her, how anyone could be. Draco knew in the pit of his stomach that her sorrow was greater than the hurt her friend could cause, granted it was a trigger for these emotions and still no doubt painful. Draco grabbed her chin gently, forcing her to look at him, the gesture feeling natural.

"Don't call yourself that. Its not what you are. And when I saw you, the brave Hermione Granger, looking so broken and sad I knew something was wrong and I saw my own pain in you. I don't care what the past is. Right now is happening and whether you like it or not you needed someone."

Hermione looked at him with a watery gaze. It was as good of an explanation as any she'd received before, the problem was the source. After all these years, here they were in 6th year getting along. Out of all the people in school it was him to show her genuine concern or at least what looked like genuine concern.

A clicking of heels on the cold marble grasped their attention. Professor Mcgonagall arrived in all the grace she always had. Her back straight as a stick, her chin slightly lifted in authority. She was clearly aged but in her light blue eyes you could still see a young fire dancing within.

"Mister Malfoy is there a problem?"

Draco jerked his hand away, "No Professor."

She eyes him suspiciously up and down before landing her eyes on Hermione. "Miss Granger I was on my way to come find you. Your father owled this morning requesting to see you. Albus just got back with him, he looked a bit frazzled dear; you best come quick."

Draco was confused at the idea of a parent, a muggle parent to be specific, being so easily allowed on Hogwarts grounds. For a parent to come so quickly and on such a short notice, something had to be seriously wrong. He wondered if that had anything to do with her mood, what was going on in her life to make her feel so distressed. Hermione knew it was only under special circumstances that the Professors allowed the visits. They happened a lot when things started going bad, once in a while her father would request seeing her, and that didn't go over well with Hermione. It created a sensation of fear and anxiety that she had to fight.

Draco noticed the hint of fear in her eyes, the same look she had when he looked at her in the bathroom. Her behavior changed, her teeth clenched and lips pursed so tight they became white. Her back had stiffened, her normal creamy complexion had paled and her little body trembled as she stood.

Professor McGonagall turned without so much as a word and another glance at her fearful student. She started walking and knew that Hermione would be following close behind soon enough. Draco wondered at that moment when Hermione had paled, that McGonagall didn't say anything. Did she simply not notice? Or was this a normal reaction?

Hermione followed dutifully, her hands clasped in front of her; her knuckles white. Draco walked beside her, not sure what compelled him to do such a thing but he did so anyway and didn't waste any time questioning his decision. He stared at her as they walked, never once taking his eyes off of her, and every now and they she would look up at him with her confused brown eyes meeting his curious silver eyes. Hermione felt uncomfortable in her own skin, but she couldn't make a mistake, she had to maintain her composure at all costs and go with the flow. She didn't need people finding out about all of this, and Draco's stares made it seem that if she cracked he was going to know all of her secrets without a single word being uttered.

It didn't take long until they had reached the Dark Arts classroom. "Most of staff is at lunch or in a meeting in the Headmasters office and I thought it wise to use this room since the students are at lunch and in and out of dorm rooms rather than classrooms I believe it would give you the privacy you require."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione reached for the door and Draco began to follow her in, his feet moving on his own accord. But a pale and wrinkled hand stopped him.

"Mister Malfoy, I suggest you give them privacy."

Draco looked startled and backed away from the door, his eyes locking with Hermione's once more, and he swore it looked like she wanted him to go with her. Then it closed on him, the sound echoing through the standing there Draco felt the weight of Hermione's bag on his back and decided to put his time to use and return the books for her. He had nothing better to do.

Hermione turned slowly to face her father; and was momentarily relieved when she saw a trace of his old self there. The little sparkle in his eye behind the glasses and the familiar sweater vest that he normally donned. He almost could have passed for the man who was warm and talked about literature with his little girl. Almost.

Adam Granger had not been the same since his wife Jean passed away. Although he looked different then the last time Hermione saw him she knew the crazed man beneath the facade. She could see part of it now. His dark brown hair that was frosted with grey was too long, a mess and hadn't been washed in days. His five o'clock shadow had appeared and dark circles formulated under his pink rimmed eyes. It was clear that he wasn't well.

And Hermione could act bitter about it, about how he treated her but she didn't. Was she scared? Yes. Sad? Yes. But she understood and hoped he'd come back to her. Why did she understand his behavior? Reason being that Jean Granger suffered from cancer. ALL. It'd been an ongoing battle for the last five years with MRI's, chemoradiation, surgeries, infections. In the end her mom had gotten an infection in the lungs that had made it too difficult for her to breath and they had to make the decision to intubate her until the infection left. So they put her in a coma and waited, but Hermione's mother's fight had ended a couple nights later. Rightfully so, she'd put up a long fight and her body was tired.

That's when everything changed. Her father had asked her many times if there were any spells or medicines in the Wizarding World that could make it go away. Hermione had done the research, asked questions but when she'd gone and visited St. Mungo's they explained nothing could be done. Cancer didn't exist in the Wizarding World, magic folk had too high of an immune system and the magic in their blood was a protector against deadly illnesses. There was nothing she could have done but be a comfort to her parents.

However, when her mother died her father changed. He yelled at her all the time now, blamed her for his wife's death, that Hermione should have done something more to help her. He'd even had the audacity to tell her to bring Jean back to life. Hermione was sobbing by then and that was the first time, of an upcoming many times, that Adam Granger had hit his daughter. It slowly was getting worse and she knew her moms birthday was coming up very soon and in two months it would be the anniversary of her death which only triggered her father's anger. It was hard to believe a whole year had gone by. It was painful and she was desperate for comfort but this was her secret that no one knew, the professors knew about her mother's illness of course, but not the aftermath and effects that followed. Ron and Harry knew nothing and she'd keep it that way, there was too much going on in their lives already and despite everything he was still her father and all she had left.

"Hi dad." She said shyly.

"Hey pumpkin." He walked up and hugged her, Hermione held in a flinch. "How's my favorite girl?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around her dad welcoming the familiar embrace before pulling away and holding in the tears. "I'm good! Staying busy and learning. How are you? I'm liking the sweater vest." She smiled.

"I'm good. What kind of stuff are you learning?"

"New spells and potions. I learned how to make Liquid Luck the other day it was, well it was rather complex actually." Hermione frowned remembering how much she had struggled.

"That's good. Anything else?"

She looked at him confused. "Not really. Charms and Potions are getting more advanced. Dark Arts seem to be getting worse."

"Why is it getting worse?"

"A new Professor took the class, but he isn't exactly my number one favorite nor am I his. He had been denied the job for years previously due to his dark past."

"Like those people you were telling me about?"

Hermione knew exactly who he was referring to, the Death Eaters. Before the start of fifth year a letter had been sent to parents encouraging them to trust the staff at Hogwarts and send their children back for another year despite the death of a boy. She had to explain everything to her parents that year or she could never return to her second home. She explained everything she had gone through and all she was still going through. They questioned her friendship with Harry but she was adamant that they were in this together no matter what happened. She was fighting for her life as much as for those who were like her as well and that it would all be inevitable one day the least she could do is help and stay by his side. There were no secrets that day and they knew everything from her being bullied because of blood status all the way to Voldemort and they finally understood why she was so on edge that summer. It was a toss up between Voldemort not being back or truly being alive and as much as the Daily Prophet didn't believe Harry she did, and with that belief came a whole set of worries.

"Yeah. Dumbledore believes he has changed and we have to trust his judgment. He is very wise."

"Sounds like another stressful year." Her dad cleared his throat. "You were telling me that this Voldemort character was someone Harry thought he saw."

Hermione flinched at his easy use of a Dark Wizards name. "Yes. Fourth year. It was the year Cedric Diggory died."

"Of course. Now I've asked Dumbledore to send me the newspaper so I could keep tab on your world and make sure I was aware of the things going on and when I was reading it low and behold I saw something rather interesting. There were multiple pictures of you and your friends. One of which you were all cut up and dirty, it looked like you had gotten into a serious fight. I read to discover that you were in a battle against Voldemort himself who was back, seemingly from the dead. Care to explain that?"

And just like that her old father was gone. It took no more than a snap of fingers or a flick of a wrist for him to change. With every word he spoke his demeanor changed slowly. His tone became angered and his posture had straightened into one of authority and was meant to cast fear. His eyes had grown wide and dark, his chin jutting out in an nasty snarl. He changed right before her very eyes. Hermione took a small step back and cleared her throat of fear.

"Its dark magic dad."

"But he's alive?" Hermione didn't answer, she looked away instead and when she wouldn't even look him in the eye for a couple of seconds her father walked up to her and yanked on her wrist pulling her to him. "Isn't he?"

"Yes." She whispered, trying to get her arm back by her side and away from the painful grip.

"So you've been lying to me? There is a way to get your mother back?"

Hermione looked up at him with fearful eyes, but she felt a bubbling anger at his ignorance and lack of understanding. "Its dark magic dad!" She pulled her arm back and shoved him away, holding her aching wrist. "We don't even know how he did it. Someone truly evil would want to come back. Mom is not evil, she wouldn't want that."

He grabbed hold of her neck and slammed her against the cold metal door, her head bouncing slightly. "You will figure out what he did or so help me God you will wish you had never been born." His grip tightened slightly before he threw her to the side, into a group of desks that scraped across the floor as her body was flung into them. "Figure it out Hermione. I'll be in touch."

And then he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione waited a couple of seconds before moving, her body trembling like a leaf that was ready to fall off a branch in the fall. There were specific spots on her body that hurt from impact with desks. As was normal, one does not normally plunge their body into hard and sharp objects. She looked at her wrist, rubbing it gently, knowing it was going to bruise. Her knee had scraped the concrete floor of the room, a little bit of blood dripping out but her elbow had cracked open from the floor and it was bleeding a little bit more. Her hip had hit the corner of a desk on the way down and when she peeked at it she could already see it start to bruise. Her head hurt and it was hard to swallow, and she knew she was going to have to button her shirts all the way up to the top now.

Gradually she stood and began fixing the desks. This was the part that hurt the worst. The aftermath of the argument. How much damage had been done in those short few seconds. What he looked like when he was angry, how he sounded when he was angry. She could hardly bear it. While she moved gingerly around she let out little scream cries, all of her frustration and sadness was just building but she needed to control it and hide evidence of any sort of problem. She tapped her pocket looking for her wand and remembered she had left it in her bag, which was with Draco. She sighed and hoped he wasn't still outside the classroom but had left her bag there.

Taking a few deep breaths and fanning at her face she pushed through the heavy metal door and saw Draco leaning nonchalantly against the wall, both of their bags resting on the floor. His eyes were closed, arms crossed and his head leaned back showing off his muscular neck. Hermione didn't breath for a moment, she didn't want an awkward encounter so she silently closed the door and tip toed across the hallway to pick up her bag. She had just gotten ready to grab it when-

"I'm not dumb Granger."

Hermione jumped, looking up and quickly looking down ashamed of her behavior. Of course he would be able to hear her, it was stupid for her to think otherwise. She stood slowly, her eyes cast down and Draco thought it was pretty how her long eyelashes cast a shadow along her cheeks. He watched her intently for a moment, he saw that she was trembling still and that her face had signs of new tears. He stopped leaning against the wall and faced her, his arms still crossed.

"Everything okay?"

Her eyes snapped up to his, wide and afraid. "Its fine."

"Your elbows bleeding." Draco commented, his eyes going straight to the red spot that stood out against the bright white of her shirt.

Hermione gave a forceful laugh, "I must have hit my elbow harder than what I thought." She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, "I never understood why they called it a funny bone, I find no humor in the situation whatsoever."

Draco eyed her a second longer. "You ought to be more careful Granger." He said, his voice monotone as if he didn't quite believe her.

"Right. Anyway I should be going."

"We have the same class. I can walk you." He picked up her bag for her once more, "I brought all your books back so you don't have to worry about it."

"Actually Malfoy I think its best if we split up here. I appreciate your assistance but I can handle it on my own now."

"I didn't say you couldn't." He turned on his heel and started walking away before she could say another word. Hermione heaved a sigh and followed along.

The whole situation was very strange. Having him treat her kindly was different. Him holding doors open and carrying her bag for her like she was a girl who deserved respect was different. He was being observant towards her and taking her mood and body reactions into consideration. Although it was now going to be something she had too look out for, considering he noticed within a couple of seconds her elbow. She pulled her hair from behind her ears and pulled it all from the back towards the sides of her face to cover up any redness on her neck, cursing when she noticed she had ripped the buttons off when she had taken off her tie and couldn't button the shirt to hide anymore revealing skin; sighing she securely pulled down her sleeves to hide her wrist. If he noticed something that quickly it was only going to be a matter of time before he noticed something else and then others around her would notice as well. And Hermione couldn't find it inside herself to lie more than she had to.

"I really don't understand you Malfoy."

"Most people don't."

"I reckon thats true."

At that Malfoy looked back at her and gave her a smirk slowing down his pace so they could walk by each other. "What did your father want?"

"To talk. " She cleared her throat, "He's asked Dumbledore for the Daily Prophet so he could make sure that I was safe." she almost choked on that word as it seemed to be the exact opposite of what he wanted for her. "Parents got letters asking them to let their children keep coming to school and that was when I had to tell them everything going on in our world. I just hadn't told him about last year and he caught a picture of me in the Daily Prophet and was concerned was all. Wanted to know if I felt safe here and that if I ever wanted to come home I could, and that he missed me and all of that lovey dovey stuff no one actually wants to hear about."

"I think its charming." Draco said thoughtfully.

Its a lie.

They walked in companionable silence and Hermione could feel herself relax just a little. There was no chance that she would let her guard down around her enemy. Even if he had apologized, it had looked rather sincere come to think of it, but still she had to have vigilance. No one else was going to hurt her if she had a say about it and she could prevent it as a matter a fact. They neared the dungeons and Hermione felt the temperature change, the cool clammy air raising goosebumps on her skin. Potions was one of her favorites, she just hated the area.

"What do you think of Slughorn being the new Professor?" Draco said, striking up conversation. He had this need in him to hear her talk and her opinions to make her feel like she mattered. Despite her reigning in her emotions right now he knew that something wasn't right still, that she just had a wall and maybe a distracting conversation would help. Draco couldn't make sense of it himself but he felt like he owed her something.

"He's good."

"That's it?"

"Well no but-"

" I asked for your opinion Granger, that means I am actually willing to hear it."

"Right." She sighed feeling once more stupid. She wasn't used to feeling this ignorant on more than one occasion and it seemed like today all she was feeling was like an idiot. "Well I think he is brilliant. And its not that his class is easy, I can just do better in it because Snape isn't glaring at me the entire time."

"I agree." Draco smirked at her surprised face, "What? Snapes my Godfather, its expected that I do well and that expectation is overwhelming. Too bad he's the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor now, that's one of my best subjects and now I don't know how good I am doing." He chuckled. "Snape is a hard ass."

"It can't be that bad. You are a Slytherin and he favors you. He despises the Gryffindors and me because I am an 'Insufferable know-it-all.' He's not wrong." Hermione added bitterly.

Draco looked at her and briefly wondered if she felt self-conscious about her knowledge. It would be a silly thing to feel, however he did recall people poking fun at her for it; himself included. "He isn't used to people keeping up with him so easily."

"You complimented me." She whispered.

"Its the truth. Most people, apart from myself, can't keep up with your knowledge. Its not a compliment I am merely stating a fact." He opened the potions door for her to enter as he spoke.

Hermione walked in, starting to get use to him opening the door. She loved the potions room, with all of the little vials and cauldrons, shelves lines with different ingredients and books. It was a messy heap of organization , one which Hermione would never be caught dead having, but she still admired it. Draco had walked ahead of her towards the front, heading towards the desk that sat up in the first row.

"Malfoy, my bag." Hermione said, rushing after him.

Draco hung the bag up on the back of the chair and turned towards her with a smirk. "Don't you like to sit at the front?"

Before Hermione could respond there was an aggravated sound that came out of an all too familiar source. She turned around to see Ron stomp up towards her, his face red and his eyes bugged into a look of fury. He was breathing heavy and too close to Hermione for comfort, she tried to take a step back but when she did she bumped into Draco and almost stumbled. Draco put his hand on Hermione's arm to steady her, his glare never leaving Ron's face.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Ron growled at her. "You are fraternizing with the enemy once again. How can you be so stupid?" He lifted a hand to point at her and Hermione flinched away putting a hand up as if to protect her face.

Her reaction didn't go unnoticed by Draco, and he could feel her tremble when Ron grabbed her wrist to move it down from her face. Draco felt a sudden protective urge go over him, he wondered if Ron had ever hit Hermione before and he wasn't one who settled for a woman beater. That was where he drew all the lines and because she was already down enough there was no way he was gonna stand for how he was treating her.

" 'Mione look at me!" He yelled, shaking her arm. "I don't understand what's going on with you."

Draco stepped out from behind her and walked in front, placing a finely manicured hand on Ron's chest and shoving him away. "Don't put your hands on her." He growled.

"Shove off Ferret." Ron yelled, "Come on 'Mione." Ron had reached behind Draco, grabbing onto Hermione's wrist and pulled her forward.

"Ronald you are hurting me." She shouted back, wincing at the ache of her already injured wrist.

Draco wasn't sure what made him do it, he wasn't even sure it was his place to do anything; all he knew was that he swung his arm back and his fist collided with the red heads large and freckled chin. It didn't even hurt but it was enough to get Ron to let her go, his already red face changing to an even darker shade; almost purple. He had fallen back into the desk behind him, both hands placed flat on the surface and holding him up. He looked utterly shocked but Draco didn't care, no instead he pulled Hermione away from Ron and guided her to her seat.

"Malfoy," Ron started.

"Stop it Ronald!" Hermione screeched, her hands digging into her hair. "Just stop it."

Ron could hear her sadness and anger, and he wondered how he had caused such a disturbance but he didn't want to make matters worse. He swallowed and moved past the few students that had floated into the classroom and made his way to the back seat to sit by Harry. Draco sneered in the Weasels direction, almost cheerfully, and then turned to find Hermione with her head in her hands and shaking. He placed a hand on her shoulder, jumping when she was startled.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, not expecting it to hurt when she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I'm fi-" She took a deep breath when she saw that his eyes didn't believe what she was about to say. "No. I'm not."

Draco walked around her chair and sat beside her, going into his and her bags he pulled out their books, parchment and quills; setting them up for the class period. He was about to ask her if Weasley normally blew up like that, perhaps a bit personal on her end but Slytherins don't have filters, but Professor Slughorn strolled in at that moment in his chubby form of cheerfulness. He turned from her and put his focus on his book in front of him, he was kinda glad they weren't going to be brewing anything today and instead having a lecture on what they would be brewing in the following week. It gave him some time to think, since he was already so far ahead in the reading he wasn't missing out on anything.

What an interesting turn of events today had been so far. He had barely escaped Potter from his questions that would have no doubt crippled him and he would have turned into a blubbering mess in front of the whole school, and Malfoy's don't cry. He had been grateful that he had turned and run out of sight before he had been seen by the Boy-Who-Lived, but that didn't stop the panic of what he had done. He had tried to kill Dumbledore and in the process he cursed and almost killed Katie Belle. He had never wanted that to happen, he just needed to fulfill his mission or else he could kiss his life and everyones around him goodbye. It wasn't supposed to be this way, he didn't know when life had become so complicated or why he took the mark, but he wished he could just go back now.

Then Hermione had come into the bathroom and she saw him at his lowest point as he had seen her; and he couldn't bring himself to do anything but be kind because he just wanted to help her. He had done so such damage to her in their six years and he had done so much damage these past couple of months that he wanted to make something right for once. And actually taking the time to talk to her made Draco realize that she was so much different than what he had expected. So much so that he actually wanted to have a real conversation with her, and he was surprised that she didn't respond well to him asking her opinion on the new professor; he had assumed she would have gone into a rant but she stayed rather silent on the subject. He knew there were millions of thoughts locked away in her brain and he wanted to get at them, to know her secrets; to know everything about her and be her friend because as it turned out Hermione Granger was someone worth knowing. Shocking revelation for him in all honesty.

He couldn't figure out why he felt so compelled to help her in everything, he wanted to protect her from Ron's hurtful words and when he heard her crying behind the doors of the Dark Arts classroom he had no idea what to do in that moment. He watched her father burst through the doors, take a deep breath to regain composure and then walk off. He hadn't even noticed Draco. But that didn't matter, what surprised Draco was that the father was obviously in some type of turmoil, much like his daughter, and yet he wasn't there for Hermione. No one was and Draco felt it wasn't his place to do anything at the time. Now looking back he should have because perhaps if he had talked to her she wouldn't still be shaking from the latest events of the day with the Weasle, some of her pent up emotions would have been settled and she would have taken the confrontation better.

Draco had been burning up inside when Weasley had burst through the rooms and accused Hermione of befriending the enemy, who cares if that were the case? Technically he wasn't the enemy other than their houses since no one knew his true identity. And when Ron had grabbed her, not letting go when she had said he was hurting her; that was a boiling point for Draco. Even if his father just raised his voice at his mother Draco was quick to defend, Hermione was still a woman and it shouldn't have been any different. He glanced sideways at her, despite her shaking and sniffling she was still doing a great job pretending to be listening to Slughorn's voice drone on.

She wasn't writing real notes when he glanced over, it looked like she had started to write about her day and then moved to write the alphabet a couple of times and finally resorted into random scribblings. Every now and again she would touch her book and flip the page back as if she needed to look up the right word, then she would make eye contact with the professor and chalk board for a moment before returning to her parchment. She was quite the little actress, but her attempts to stop her shaking hands and the tears that were filling her eyes were proving to be much too difficult for her. Draco lifted his hand and put it on her back, gently resting on the shoulder blades and rubbed circles with his thumb; hoping it would relax her.

At first she had sat up straight, obviously startled, but then she relaxed a little and when she started writing she was actually copying things from the book and chalkboard instead of useless little scribbles. Draco ignored the gasps from a couple of students in the back and proceed massaging her shoulders with his thumb, noting how tight her muscles were. There was definitely more to Hermione Granger than meets the eye. Way more. And if people were going to talk, let them talk. If his Slytherin friends commented he would tell them to mind their own business; if his fellow classmates that knew of his task asked he would tell them... Well he would lie of course. Say he is using her to help him or to distract Potter so he wont see it coming when the Death Eaters arrived in the school. Who knows what he would say, something cunning because he didn't expect anything less from himself.

And before he knew it class was over and he was still staring at Hermione thinking, and she was staring back at him confused at his new found behavior. "Malfoy are you okay?"

"Yeah." He whispered, coming out of his daze. "Yes. I am just fine."

"Right. Well thank you for all of your help today. I realized I was being rather ungrateful."

"I could have told you that Granger," Draco chuckled.

"I know you could have. Regardless thank you and I wont tell anyone about the bathroom incident and we can go on like this never happened."

"What if that's not what I want?" He said, finishing packing up his bag and slinging it on his shoulder.

Hermione thought of this question, her heart fluttering at his words for a moment. There was no reason why she should have felt so nervous at his words, he was the enemy and one day of kindness doesn't erase all of the years of his harsh behavior. It didn't excuse everything that he had done and there could be an ulterior motive; like it was all some big joke on her. Hermione wouldn't have any part of that, she would not be made a fool of; but still she couldn't help the little palpitations of her heart and the curiosity in her mind.

"What do you want?" Hermione whispered calmly.

You. Draco thought, shaking his head to clear the thought. The one thing about Draco was when he wanted something he got it, no matter what it was and he went with his instinct most of the time. He wasn't one to talk himself out of a situation, he looked at what he was feeling and the facts and acted on it. He was a Malfoy and they were impulsive, and never second guessed their thoughts. It had to be an original thought of course, not one that was planted into him but of his own accord. Not that he was following his heart, that was too emotional of course, and Draco Malfoy was a logical being by nature. And dreadfully honest.

"You." He said confidently, surprised at his own lack of restraint.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me Granger. I want you."

"What for?" She asked, appalled.

"I enjoy your company."

Hermione stood abruptly from her chair and snatched her bag up, turning away. "No you don't. And I wont be apart of a joke if that's what your planning."

Draco grabbed her arm gently, pulling her to a stop. "You aren't as bad as you think. Come on we can do whatever you want. Library, walk around the quidditch pitch. I don't really care, all I know is I am not ready to leave your company."

Hermione looked at the sincerity of his eyes and then looked at his pale hand resting on her arm. It wasn't threatening her in a grip and his hold wasn't painful, it was as if he was hardly touching her. She looked back into his eyes and saw how emotionally opened he was, there was no mask hiding him anymore; he was being honest with her and she could feel it. The only thing holding her back would be the people and what they thought, how they would react to her hanging around with a Slytherin. As much as people talked about house unity being a great thing, it was always questioned when someone tried to create it; maybe people wouldn't question her so much if they saw that it was Hermione Granger doing it. She was always the goody goody, and they knew her distaste for Malfoy, perhaps they would feel sorry for her or impressed and follow in her footsteps of befriending other housemates.

She pushed his arm off gently, "What do you feel like doing?"

"Anything. When is your free period?"

"I have no more classes for the day actually." She said, shocked that she had forgotten.

"Me either. How about we go to the library and work on the assignment we have from Professor Snape?"

Hermione looked into his eyes once more before she nodded her head. "Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Hermione and Draco had reached the library in complete silence, and she followed Draco to a secluded section of the library; much like her regular spot, and set all of their stuff down. Hermione pulled a parchement out of her bag and scanned through all the assignments she had written down for her classes, stopping when she had come across her Dark Arts assignment. She took out a quill and placed a star right next to it, indicating that was what assignment she was working on, then she pulled out some more parchment and thought about the angle she wanted to take on this essay.

"What did you get?"

"Its not really Dark Arts if you ask me, more like a potions assignment. I have to talk about Unicorn blood."

"What are you gonna say about it?"

"Well I am going to mention its magical properties, what its been known for, the law reguarding the blood. Things like that, and I am certain that I am going to say things that Professor Snape will not like, he will probably fail me."

Draco chuckled, "What are you going to say?"

Hermione looked up, placing her quill down next to the parchement and stood straight from her bent position. "Do you remember first year?"

"What part Granger? A lot happened first year."

"The part about You-Know-Who," Hermione looked from side to side and then looked back into Draco's eyes. "And Professor Quirrell. You saw that figure in the forest with Harry, that was him and he was feeding off of a Unicorn. That's going to be one of my lines of evidence for their magical properties. Their blood can keep you alive even if you are a breath away from death. That's what Professor Snape is going to get mad at me about, but its the truth; Dumbledore himself knows it and I will be careful not to use specific names."

After a moment of silence Dracco cleared the fear he felt away and swallowed hard, "That will be one hell of a brave thing to do."

Hermione had gone back to writing little notes of what she did know about unicorn blood already and gave out a dry laugh. "What's he going to do? Hit me?" She turned around and headed towards the creature section to gather some books.

Draco pulled out his belongings and left to do the same, struck by her comment. She was very nonchallant as if it was a joke but she sounded very bitter at the same time, that along with the fear he had seen in her eyes made questions pop up in his mind and all those questions ended with one answer: Ron Weasley. He had to have done something, and Draco was determined to get her to talk. If she was willing to talk about the Dark Lord, as openly as she did and to a Professor, he was sure she would eventually open up to him if he kept on it. Hermione Granger had become a curious being to him, she was full of secrets and he couldn't read those; unlike everyone else. He gave them one glance and he knew them, Hermione was as complex as advanced Wizards chess; but Draco never lost a game and he wouldn't loose this one.

He came back with all his book and chuckled when he saw Hermione's stack of books going over her head, with three already open around her. She had her sleeves rolled up and hair tucked behind her ears as she scribbled away, her eyes darting back and forth and fingers flipping from page to page. Her dedication level was charming, and the cordination along with her speed was impressive, she was very organized in everything. Draco opened his first book and pretended to read it, he hadn't told her that his essay was already done; that he was all caught up in all of his classes, that would have most likely made her feel bad and whatever was going on with her life was clearly distracting enough for her not to complete the assignments. But now that she was in her element he wasn't going to disturb her.

He wrote down random thoughts like he was taking notes but he was completely enamored by her. The last rays of the sun was coming in through the window and shining off her hair, the gold in it illuminating around her in a beautiful glow. He never noticed her before, not in a good way at least. He had only felt the hate for her, which wasn't real if he were to be honest. He had no reason to hate her or feel any resentment to her apart from her blood status and it wasn't like he believed in those things anyway it was all for show. He went back to writing.

They wrote in silence for a while before Hermione groaned a little, her hand going up and rubbing her neck softly. Draco watched her roll her head from side to side and found himself liking the way her muscles stretched and relaxed with each movement. He like the silky bronze complexion of her skin and was livid when he saw a dark mark wrap around her throat, he realized her fingers were rubbing the irritated skin in a soothing fashion; and another dark spot on her wrist caught his attention. Her hand fell from her neck and into her lap and she locked eyes with his.

"You are staring."

"Whats on your neck Granger?"

Hermione's heart jumped and she forced herself to calmly swallow. "I don't know what you are talking about." She picked up her things slowly and put them in her school bag and with a flick of her wand all her books started travelling back to their homes. "Thanks for your time." She stood up to go but Draco had jumped right in front of her to stop her exit.

"What's. On. Your. Neck." His voice sounded lethal, his eyes roaring with anger as he grabbed her chin and moved it from side to side, observing the mark; the dark smudges were taking form in the shape of a hand.

Hermione was paralyzed for a second before she pulled her chin from his hand and took a step back. "It's nothing." She ran around him, stopping when he grabbed her elbow.

"Talk to me Granger."

Hermione ripped her arm away from him and pushed him away, her book bag falling off of her shoulders with her effort. "Shove off Malfoy! Its not like you care!"

With that Hermione left him alone feeling dumbstruck and angry, a little bit hurt too. He didn't expect her to trust him but something inside of him wanted her trust, wanted her to talk to him; to be the person she confided in. He must be loosing his mind, he felt alone without her and angry for not being able to understand her and shocked at her burst of anger towards him. He looked down, straightening up his sleeves and picking up her belongings. He would corner her at dinner, if anything he needed to return her stuff.

Hermione locked herself in the bathroom of the girls dormitories, she put a silencing charm on and threw herself against the wall; falling into a heap on the floor. She felt the rage of the loss of her mother and every hit she had recieved from her father explode through her, she punched her legs to relieve anger; elbowed the tiled wall behind her and released scream after scream. She was losing control, she felt she was losing her mind. She sobbed and held herself into a ball, once in a while hitting herself in the face when she got too out of control; all of her motions were sparactic and angry; and she couldn't make sense of a single thing.

Why? Why was this happening to her? Hadn't she been good? Hadn't she been loyal to everyone around her despite everything else? Was she not a good enough daughter? Hermione shook her head, trying to clear all the thoughts. She wouldn't grieve her mother, not now. She wouldn't think about her father, not chanted this in her head as she stood up and looked at her face in the mirror. Rolling up her sleeves she turned on the faucet to cold water and scrubbed her arms and face as if to wash away the emotion, droplets of water splashing everywhere around her. She was not going to feel this; she had these moments where she had snapped but she always caught herself when she got too far and this was no different. Swallowing away the emotions she straightened herself out and headed out to the common room, freezing when all eyes went on her. She hadn't realized so many people were around.

"Hermione are you all right?" Harry asked, standing up from the couch and walking over to his best friend. "You ran right through here pretty fast."

"Yeah,"Hermione laughed. "I really had to go to the bathroom."

Hermione plopped herself on the couch and brought her legs to her chest sighing, her eyes staring at the fire. Harry was talking to her, she knew, but she was hardly able to pay attention to a word he was saying. They sounded so far away and her eyes felt tired, but the hand that shook her brought her back to the present and didn't allow her to disappear into darkness. Harry looked at her expectanly, as if he had asked her a question she was supposed to have all the answers too; like she always did.

"I'm sorry Harry. What?" She asked, shifting herself on the couch; her hand holding her head up.

"I asked if you found anything out about the Half-blood prince." He stated again, he almost restated his comment about her and Malfoy in Potions but thought better of it.

"No." Hermione sat up straighter, "I've researched and looked through all the books I could at the library but I still have nothing. I think you should dispose of that wretched book before something bad happens. We don't know who this person could be, and you said there were spells in there?" Hermione whispered, "They could be dark magic. The book is completely dangerous and you need to turn it in."

Harry looked at her, almost smiling as the friend he had known all of his life came to the surface, but then he sighed heavily. The book had proven useful, it had helped him excel in potions and when the war hit this book could have things in it that would be helpful against the enemy. He needed to make her see that. "Hermione don't you think that this book could be useful to us? We learn to master important potions, we learn what the spells do and practice them; if any are useful then we remember them and use them when we go to war." She didn't look convinced. "Hermione! We need all the help we can get and this book might be the thing that could help us the most, we don't know unless we try. All I ask is that you give me time to figure some of this stuff out and then I promise I will turn it in or do whatever you want with it."

Hermione listened to his pleading tone and couldn't help but know that he was right. Dumbledore and Harry had been talking and knew that it was likely the war was going to happen after sixth year; and Hermione knew they wouldn't be coming back for their seventh. They needed to prepare, she had been slacking on it so much recently; perhaps this book held some answers but something inside of her made her think it would cause more damage than good. "Fine. You have one month Harry. One month to read that book, copy down important potions that you KNOW we will use and figure out the spells in it that will help us. One month Harry and not a moment more, I will take it from you if I have to but I trust you will be honest about it. And might I suggest the Room of requirement, Dumbledores Army classroom would be the perfect place. You best get to it."

Harry looked at her, his mouth opening and closing at a loss for words. He didn't think she would cave in about it; when Hermione was adament about something she didn't back down. He smiled and gave his friend a one armed hug. "I promise."

He opened the book and began reading, Hermione almost felt like doing the same thing but she was too tired. She uncurled her legs, her feet going on Harry's lap, and snuggled deeper into the couch. It was cozy in here, the warmest she had felt in a long time. The dark windows acted as a shell from the outside world and the glow of the fire was the hope that would keep them safe and warm in dark times. If only anyone knew the truth of it. The absoloute darkness that was surrounding her; and she knew she was just feeling sorry for herself.

She couldn't help it really. For once couldn't something be about her, couldn't people realize that there were so many things going on in her life that she didn't have time to cater to their every whim like they expected? She had lost her mother tragically, has to deal with a father whose mental status is less than ideal, coping with the fact that a Dark Lord that wants her kind dead is rising; her friendship falling apart with Ron and then this new found nonsense with Draco that made her want to spill all of her secrets, then on top of all of that her studies and preparing for a war! Did no one realize what she was going through? Of course not because she wouldn't share, she hardly shared the thoughts with herself. She just pushed them aside and hoped they didn't really exist; in her heart though she felt every pain. It threatened to choke her everyday, if she didn't ignore it she knew it would.

Hermione felt herself begin to doze off with her thoughts when the sudden shouts of her once close friend were errupting the room. "You should have seen it Lav. He was all over her and she didn't even care!"

"Oh Won Won, that's what happens when you make friends with people like her." Lavender Brown whined sympathetically.

Harry was looking at Hermione to gauge her reaction, her eyes were open and she was glaring at the door way as the two walked into the common room. There was a mix of absolute rage and hatred, and underneath that there was pain that Harry couldn't quite decipher. Hermione pulled her legs from his lap and stood up to face the couple, her arms crossed and back straight like a mother who had caught her children sneaking in pass curfew.

"And what kind of person am I Lavender?" Hermione questioned, gaining the couples attention along with everyone elses.

Ron looked embarrassed and ashamed, while Lavender looked high and mighty. "A traitor." She spat. "You were obsessed with my Won Won and now that you can't have him you have turned to the enemy."

Harry stood up and walked over to Hermione, he could feel the anger rolling off of her but she didn't seem to notice. "Ron are you gonna let her talk to Hermione like that?" He asked.

Ron looked from his best friends to his girlfriend and shrugged sheepishly. "She is right ya know."

"I beg your pardon?" Hermine gasped. "I was never, and never will be; obsessed with you Ronald Weasley. And as for turning to the enemy? What a load of rubbish."

"You were practically all over Malfoy in class." Ron accused.

Hermione felt the bubbling rage turn into word vomit as she screamed at him. "He was helping me after you hurt me! Ever since you have started dating Lavender we haven't even been friends and that's all I want Ronald! But friendship is no longer an option." She sighed looking at him with tears in her eyes. "He comforted me after what you said, and I can never be friends with someone I trusted not to call me a Mudblood. And you did."

Ron looked at her, he didn't realize the ferret would have told her what he had said. Everyone was glaring daggers at him; like he had been in the wrong the entire time. That wasn't fair to him, "But you are so ready to become friends with a Death Eater?"

Hermione walked right up to Ron and slapped him hard across the face, his cheek turning a bright red. "You have no right make such accusations. He is not a Death Eater. I spent most of the afternoon with him and he acted the utmost gentleman. No one, myself included, knows a thing about him and its time we stopped all this childish nonsense." She looked everyone in the eyes. "There is a real war just outside these walls waiting to commence, I suggest we learn how to get along with one another because at the end of this; all these classmates we have grown up with, even those we say we hate, alot of them will be dead."

She stormed out of the common room and past all the students that were swarming the hallways on their way to dinner. This day was just flying by fast, it was all in a clear blur. Every detail she remembered, but it all passed by so quickly in her mind she could hardly make it out. Sighing, Hermione trudged her way back to the library. She had left her stuff in the heat of the moment and she really should get it back; she had work to do. She ignored the stares people gave her, and she drowned out Harry's voice calling after her, she blended in with the students to disappear from his sight and went on her way.

He was probably furious with her, she had defended the person he hated the most. But why did they hate each other? Sure Lucius had almost killed Ginny, but that was Lucius not Draco. Hermione doubted Draco had any idea of what had gone on. Perhaps it was a grudge Harry held for his friends sake, in second year Draco did wish Hermione dead; but now it didn't seem that way. It was childish ramblings that were only there because those thoughts were forced in his mind. Hermione did't think he was anything like he was when he was younger, he was a royal prat back then; almost like a sociopath. Now he seemed to have an idea of what was wrong and right, granted he was still cruel but Hermione believed that was just a shell that covered up what was really going on. She couldn't imagine life for him was easy, despite all the money and power that came with the name; it didn't change how a childhood with a hate filled father and a silent mother affected someone. In the end they hated each other for the same reason, blood prejudice. Like he could help what he was born into as much as she could have.

Draco wasn't as bad as what she thought, but Hermione also had the ability to see good in everyone. Even Lavender Brown. She could be a snot, most of the time she was, but when her friends needed her most Lavender was there; whether it was to help distract her friends by doing make overs or actually listening to what was going on; even if she couldn't understand what her friends were saying. There was good in everyone, but Hermione couldn't help but feel Draco was playing a nasty trick on her; she had trust issues now more than ever. She had trust issues with God because he hadn't kept her mother alive, trust issues with her father because he turned on her, trust issues with friends because she was so easily forgotten, trust issues with the male species because how long would it be until they snapped on her as well. She could see the best in people, but lately it didn't take long for her to assume the worst.

Hermione walked through the library doors, the smell of old books swarming her nostrils and bringing comfort. Students were studying all around, some packing up to go to dinner and some sneaking dinner into the library so they could multi-task. Madam Pince sat at the front desk organizing books that had been returned and looking through piles of parchment. Her glasses were halfway down her nose and when she gazed up to see who entered she offered Hermione a comforting smile. Whether it was because she was happy to see her regular student or from sympathy she didn't know. That was the bad thing about people being involved in your life and knowing things, you never knew if what their actions meant.

Hermione walked over to the section of the library they had inhabited earlier and saw nothing there, the place was completely spotless apart from the small sheet of parchment on the desk. Hermione looked around to see if anyone was coming back to this spot, if they had been taking notes and forgotten a page. Hermione walked over and picked up soft square to see if there was a name and gasped with she saw hers at the top.

 _Granger,_

 _You left your stuff in here when you so rudely ran from our conversation. Don't worry, I have it safely in my possession and I planned to give it to you at dinner tonight. Figured you didn't want people to steal anything or peek around in your stuff. And before you get angry at me...again... remember that a simple thank you would suffice._

 _See you at dinner._

 _Yours truly_

 _Slytherin Prince_

Hermione could practically imagine the smirk on his face at the last line. She couldn't help but smile at the note, it was nice of him to let her know that no one had stolen it and that he was going to return it to her. It was nice that he even had taken her stuff in the first place. Hermione wasn't hungry and she didn't want to face anyone at the moment but she did need her stuff, and at the end of the day she was going to have to face everyone anyway. Its not like there was a lot of privacy in the castle, she might as well face the music. Turning around she walked out of the library with a wave to Madam Pince.

The halls were nearly empty now as everyone had made their way to dinner, only a few people hung around here any there; mostly couples so they could snog in the empty corridor. Hermione ignored then and continued her way to the great hall. She had to take a breath when she reached the large double doors, for once their size and height were intimidating to her; perhaps it was the fact that they were protecting her from the people within. Gathering up some of the old fashion Gryffindor courage Hermione pushed through the door as discreetly as possible and eyed her table. It looked like people were yelling at Ron, and everyone was yelling at each other at the table. As soon as the other tables spotted her a flurry of whispers started.

Hermione ignored them, she wanted to know what they were saying but at the same time she knew it shouldn't effect her because they didn't know her. She didn't even know what all the fuss was about, but whatever it was; when the whole truth came out people would feel dreadfully stupid just like they did when Harry had been correct about Voldemort. The Griffyndors were arguing now like they did then, and it would all pass. Sighing Hermione's eyes landed on the Slytherin table and she scanned it for Draco. She spotted him almost right away, it wasn't hard in the mass of darkness, few Slytherins had platinum blonde hair; it was a Malfoy trade mark after all. She walked slowly to the table, becoming nervous as the attention from the Slytherins was drawn to her. She focused on Draco's head and attempting not to gag at Pansy. She was throwing herself at Draco, kissing his neck and rubbing his thigh; but it seemed he wasn't having any of it and it almost made her laugh.

Hermione reached out a shaky hand and tapped him on the shoulder, startling him from his thoughts. "I didn't mean to intterupt bu-"

"What do you want Mudblood." Pansy hissed.

Draco's snatched up his hand out of one of hers and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Don't call her that." He growled. "Her name is Hermione." Pansy looked like she was going to argue or burst into tears but the look in his eyes, it was so dark and challenging, it made her keep her mouth shut. She turned away, shakily eating her food.

"Sorry." Hermione whispered, she didn't want to get her in trouble with Draco and she felt bad about about interrupting everyones dinner. The sooner she left the better. "I got your-" Hermione swallowed not sure what to say, what he wanted people to know or what he didn't want people to know. "You have my bag."

"Right." Draco sighed, his long arm went underneath the bench and pulled out her things. "There you are Granger."

Hermione grabbed her bag quickly from him and shuffled on her feet awkwardly. "Thank you." She whispered, turning around.

"You aren't going to eat?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder and into his eyes, noting the concern and almost laughed. None of her friends had said a word to her and she had hardly eaten in months. "No. I'm not hungry really and I don't want to stay in here." She peeked around at everyone staring. "I need to be alone." Hermione turned and walked away without another glance.

Draco looked after her, she looked like she was getting skinny and he didn't see her at breakfast, he knew she didn't eat lunch because he was with her the entire time and now she decided against dinner. Draco shook his head and piled plate full of food, licking his thumb to get off some mashed potatoes. He grabbed two forks and his bag, swinging his legs over the bench he began to follow after her. Hermione Granger was not going to get away that easily and she was going to eat something if Draco had a say about it. He almost reached the end of his table when the clatter of goblets and a yell from none other than Ron stopped him. The whole room was silent, even the Professors, as he called Hermione a traitor.

Draco felt protective of her suddenly, he had been all day. She was already so fragile and sad; all this gossip and talk about her wasn't going to help at all. How was she supposed to get past whatever she was dealing with now if her problems kept piling up? He set his food on the table between the Hivera twins and let his bag fall from his shoulder to the ground before he headed over to the Gryffindor table.

"Another word Weasley. I dare you." Draco snarled, grabbing Ron by the collar.

Ron looked taken a back for a moment before he pulled himself out of Malfoy's grasp and stepped over the bench, becoming completely level with Draco. "Shove off Malfoy. You don't know what you are dealing with."

"No." Draco chuckled darkly. "You don't know what you are dealing with. I protect my friends as if they are my own flesh and blood. Granger has become my friend, hurt her and you will regret the day you were born."

"What would your father say? You being friends with a Mudbloo-"

"Ron!" Ginny gasped.

"Shut it." He spat at her. "We are all on to you Malfoy, we all know you are going to hurt her. What would your Master say?"

Draco eyed him up and down, his eyes lethal and glinting darkly. He snatched his hand out and grabbed Ron's neck, squeezing it tightly. "How does it feel? Do you like it?" He asked. "Hermione didn't. Leave her alone. You hurt her again Weasle and I wont be as kind as I am now." Draco released his grasp, straightened up his robes and looked at the peope who were staring at him from the table. "You all heard him call her a Mudblood, you might want to figure out who the real enemy is."

Then Draco gathered his things and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Draco had barely seen her bushy head disappear around the corner of the hall, if he had been a moment later he would have lost her. He walked quickly down the long stretch of hall, and watched her from a distance as she took the stairs travelling up, Draco mimicked her movements and was surprised to see her heading towards the Astronomy tower. He cocked his head to the side in curiousity but he followed her anyway, right on her tail before he hid behind a wall allowing her to enter the tower first. He counted to ten before he proceeded and opened the door as quietly as possible, he didn't even breath. He shut it in the same manner before he hid behind some crates as he waited for her steps to stop echoing on the winding staircase.

As soon as he heard her book bag drop with a thump he took a small step on the creaking floor board, deciding it was windy enough out that she would hear him walk up the stairs and he didn't need to worry about being quiet. It wasn't like his prescence was to remain a secret he did follow her up here for a reason. He saw her threw the sphere encasing the crystal, she had her elbows resting on the railing, her hands clasped together with her head down. And just as soon as he had stepped up she had collapsed onto the ground, one hand holding the top of the railing the otehr hand holding the bottem of it, her head laying against the rail while she cried.

Draco had never seen anything like this before, three times in one day he had witnessed her heartbreak and there was nothing he could do about it because they weren't that close, because she didn't trust him. He was furious that her so called friends didn't even have the decency to pretend to care. They just let her do her own thing while she was secretly suffering inside, it turned out that they had more in common than he realized. He suffered secretly and no one noticed, even those who knew of his task thought he would be fine; but how would that be possible for anyone to have to do what he has been told to and be alright with it, being completely unfazed by the situation. Its not possible and just like Hermione, no one noticed the heart wrenching struggle.

He set his bag down gently, along with the plate of food. He stared at her crying form for a moment before he decided it was safe for him to move foreward; taking a small steps with the silence of a hunting lion he made his way to her and sat down right beside her. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut and she hadn't noticed his arrival until his hand reached out and touched her shoulder; she sat up straight and seemed to jump right out of her skin when she saw him sitting there. She stared at him for a long time and he at her, both looking into the depths of each others eyes; trying to figure out who the other person was.

"Why are you here?" She whispered finally after a long stretch of silence.

"I don't know." Draco answered honestly. He didn't know what compelled him to follow her, to check on her, to defend her. He had no clue but he knew he had to do it, no one else was doing it and he wasn't going to let her be alone. "I brought food." He said, jerking his thumb behind him.

"I am not hungry." She said, turning her gaze back out to the cool night sky.

"You have to eat. You haven't had anything all day."

Hermione looked at him, surprised that he had known that. She was too tired to eat, she was too angry to eat, too sad to eat, too confused to eat, to...she just couldn't eat. She felt like she was being swallowed into a black abyss, nothing to pull her back to the surface. She wasn't lying she wasn't hungry, she wasn't anything but a hurt and depressed mess.

"I would like to be alone."

"That's too bad." Draco sighed. "I am not going anywhere."

"Why are you here?!" She yelled again.

"Because you need someone. Merlin that is the only answer I have for you."

"I don't want your pity nor do I need it NOR is it appreciated."

Draco eyed her sadly, his own sorrow coming to the surface as he realized how alike they were. She had been on her own so much she had actually believed it was what she wanted, that she would continue to push everyone away from her. It was him however. He had bullied her throughout the years, been rather hostile to her and her friends; she probably didn't trust him as far as she could throw him and he didn't blame her. Merlin, he didn't trust himself. There was no reason for him being there other than this internal gravitational pull that brought him to her.

"Then we can just talk." He whispered.

"I don't want to talk either."

"Then we can sit in silence."

"I want to be alone." She sighed, laying her forehead against the railing again. "I need to be alone."'

Draco eyes her up and down, "No one wants to be alone and no one should be alone. Especially after the day you've had. I'm not daft Granger, and you know that. Now you can eat, talk, or sit in silence. Those are your choices but I am not leaving, I come up here often when I need to think or do homework anyway, so if anything you are in my territory."

Hermione looked at him sadly before her eyes looked out to the horizon. She didn't belong anywhere. Not even in this stupid Astronomy Tower. She closed her eyes, today's events flashing behind the lids. And she almost let out a laugh at the idea that Draco had been there for her at her lowest and that he was still being there for her. "Careful Malfoy, people might think you care."

"Who says I don't." He replied before thinking.

"Because Malfoy, no one cares about poor little Hermione Granger. Not unless they need help with homework or to tell me there problems. Because you are you and I am me. Because we have never liked each other Malfoy, do I have to go on?"

"I never knew you before Granger."

"You still don't know me."

"True. But the little that I do know, she isn't so bad." He said. "You could tell me more."

"Like what?" She scoffed.

"Like...what do you do for fun?"

"Read."

Draco looked at her feeling rather stupid. Of course she liked to read, that was all he ever saw her do. "Favorite food."

"Spaghetti."

"Least favorite food."

"Brussel Sprouts."

"Those are the worst." He chuckled.

"Agreed." She said, smiling a little at his effort. This was all so wrong and yet the selfish part of her wanted any form of company.

"Not to ruin the mood but I have a question."

"Don't ask what's my favorite desert, I love them all." She joked, her heart hammering at whatever question he was going to ask.

"My sincerest apologies but that is not my question. My question is a little more personal than that."

"What is it?" She sighed.

"Its about the Weasle. Does he always blow up at you like he did in class?"

"He has always had a temper. That's just how the Weasley's are."

"Does he take it out on you a lot?"

Hermione played with a peice of her hair, "Sometimes. He mainly yells, that was the worst I have ever seen him. He is just really stressed out and with the emotional range of a teaspoon its hard to manage."

"The emotional range of a teaspoon huh?"

"That about sums him up."

They sat in further silence before Hermione had felt it was awkwrd enough that she needed to go. Putting on the best smile she could muster and she stood up from the edge of the astronomy tower, ignoring the ache in her body. She didn't realize how sore she was from the days events, she just wanted to sleep now; she just wished she didn't have to see anyone else.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed." She said calmly, standing and looking down at him. He stood and Hermione was surprsised at how much taller he had become, it was surprising how much he had physically changed since she first laid eyes on him.

"You tired?"

"Yes. I'm exhausted honestly."

Draco nodded his head as he stared down at the bushy haired brunnette. "But you don't want to deal with all those twits in your dorm room. Right? That's where that look in your eyes is coming from."

Hermione looked down, if he could tell that by just looking at her eyes he was more observant than she thought. He was dangerous, he could see everything and she wouldn't have a chance to stop him. She jumped up startled when his hands found a way to her shoulders, her eyes were wide like an innocent doe. She didn't necesarrily feel scared, like he was going to do something horrible to her; if that were the case he would have done it by now, she was just shocked that he was touching her. His hand moved slowly along the base of her neck, moving the hair away and Hermione saw his eyes squint in anger. She went to pull out of his reach but his hands held onto her firmly.

"Don't do that Granger. Just talk to me, whats going on?"

"Nothing is going on." She looked to the side and out at the night sky, admiring the stars and their freedom.

"Let me help you."

Draco didn't know where this was coming from, actually he had a slight idea. It had to do with his mother. He had seen, in the recent months, her being treated poorly and his mother was the only person he ever truly loved and who loved him. Hermione reminded him of her now, the fear in her eyes and how she was trembling slightly under his fingertips. It was all too familiar, and he was vowing from this day foreward to protect her. He just didn't know how long he would be able to do that with everything else going on but he would try.

"Even if there was something going on, mind you there is not, but you couldn't do anything. It would be weird for you to do something, very un-Malfoy of you."

"But I wouldn't give a shit about that. Which is very Malfoy of me." He dropped his hands and allowed her to walk to the rail again, she placed both hands on the cool metal and took a shakey breath.

Her resolve was crumbling again, if she could just get some sleep she could reset herself and tomorrow would be better. She felt Draco standing right behind her, he was hovering and waiting for a response. She didn't have anything to tell him. "I'm just tired." She sighed. "That's all."

"Well if you want to go to bed, I suggest the room of requirement. You'll be alone then, just like you want. And you know tomorrow is saturday, and a Hogsmeade trip; so you can stay in there all day if you want to. Gather yourself or whatever it is you females do."

"Why are you being so helpful?"

"Because no one should feel how you feel. Come on lets go." He turned around without a second glance and grabbed her bag along with his and the plate of food that was untouched; then walked out towards the stairs of the astronomy tower. "You coming?"

Hermione nodded out of her haze before making her way to him, she slowed the closer she got. He held out a hand for her and offered a slight smile, the same smile that would have made her laugh because it was so out of the norm; but this time if comforted her and built a wall of trust. She took his hand and he held hers firmly while she barely gripped his. They made their way through the halls, it was dark and empty; much to Hermione's dismay. She never like the quiet darkness, it just made her nervous. As if sensing this Draco pulled her along quicker, his hand on hers tightening slightly.

They just rounded a corner when they saw a light coming from the end of the corridor, and the sound of a cat meowing. "Its Filch!" She hissed, just as his scraggly head peeked out and he set off in a run towards them.

Draco was quick to react, running down the hall at a speed that was that of a Seeker. He towed Hermione along, struggling when she couldn't keep up. His legs were two times longer than hers after all. He drew out a wand and shot a hex towards Filch, the last thing Granger needed would to be caught right now. Hell the last thing he needed was to be caught. The first time it missed, but they were right near the Room of Requirement, they ran harder and around the corner. Just as Filch was passing by Draco shot a hex his way that sent him flying. He turned to see the golden doors of the Room of Requirement and brought Hermione inside with him, slamming the door shut firmly and leaning against it; his head tilted back as he took deep breaths. Out of his perpherable he saw Hermione with her hands on her knees gasping for air.

"I can't believe you attacked a teacher!" She said between puffs of air.

"He's not really a teacher."

"Still. You know they can track that spell back to you right?"

"Good thing its not my wand. Some first years wand." He said casually, tossing it to the side.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, normally she would be down right appaled that he had done something like that. But in this moment, after the day she had, she thought it was the funniest thing known to man. She released a large laugh and clutched her stomach. Draco eyed her wearily before he too started chuckling.

"Shut it." He said, standing straighter.

"That poor child." Hermione sighed, swallowing the rest of her laughter.

Hermione looked around the room, noticing that it had morphed itself into that of a bedroom. Almost. Firstly it was huge. Like the size of a house huge. There was a bed in the middle of a wall to her right, to her left was a huge fireplace with a couch and some chairs around it. The walls were lined with bookshelves that were overflowing with books and there was a little door way across the room which Hermione assumed led to a bathroom and a small kitchenette. This was perfect. She wished she could just bring it home, claim this room as her own and no one elses. She felt herself smile and turn to Draco.

"This is perfect. The Room of Requirement never ceases to amaze me."

"Good. I think you'll get lost in here."

"I don't think I would mind."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

The night had progressed normally, looking at the clock above the fireplace she saw that it was already two in the morning. Time flew by and Hermione wasn't minding. For some reason she didn't mind that Draco stayed, she didn't ask him to and he didn't ask if he could; they both just grabbed a book and saw on the couch wordlessly. She loved her book, it was a romantic novel about hope and self sacrafice for the greater good. There was adeventure and danger at every corner and it took Hermione only a couple of hours to finish it because it was that good. She sighed as she closed it and looked up to find Draco staring at her. She blushed underneath his gaze.

"What?"

"Did you know that you are the most entertaining reader I have ever come across?" He said.

"What does that mean?"

"You laugh when you read and gasp and make a various assorment of noises. I wasn't even reading I was just making up what your book was saying in my head to understand why you were being so loud over there." He chuckled.

"Its a good book." She said sheepishly.

"I don't doubt." Draco stood and stretched, offering her a hand and pulling her up. "Its late. You must be tired."

"Yeah but I don't want to be sleeping in school robes, its too itchy and uncomfortable for my taste."

Draco smirked at her and walked towards the door way across the room, knowing Hermione would follow him. They came into the large bathroom and sure enough there were two sets of pajamas, one for her and one for him. He grabbed hers and tossed them at her and walked out of the room so she could change first. He would just change really quickly, happy that he had a black long sleeve shirt with his pajamas. He didn't have a conservative feeling about his body like she did but he was definately aware of his Dark Mark and he would spare her from the hideious thing if he folded his clothes and threw them by the outside of the bathroom door just as she opened it, jumping at his close proximity. She looked really cute in her pink pajamas. They were plaid, pink with plue lines crossing over each other and making perfect squares. Her tank top fit her snugly accenting curves he didn't know she had.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi."

They stared at each other for a second before she cleared her throat and went around him back into the living area, plopping herself onto the couch. Draco had followed her slowly and stood behind the couch silently. He eyed her up and down, his eyes squinting as they fell onto the purple ring around her neck and a matching one on her wrist. Draco walked around the couch like and angry lion, stalking slowly and intently before he landed on it facing her. Hermione was staring at the fire thoughtfully, stopping when Draco sat rather roughly on the couch and was looking her right in the face.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I was just wondering when the fuck you are going o tell me what's on your neck Granger."

Hermione flinched back, tears welling up into her eyes from her stupidity and his angry tone. Her hand flew to her neck and she tried to adjust her hair to cover it but Draco's hand had snactched hers away, his thumb gently rubbing her sore throat.

"I already see it Granger. And this one." He picked up her wrist and looked at it sadly.

These feelings were swallowing him whole. Merlin knew he would never have found himself around her willingly in the passed, but this wasn't the passed. He hadn't even known her back when he had made that decision. She was just the annoying, Mudblood; know it all and he hated her for it. But that was just it, did those things really define a person? Surely they didn't. This afternoon alone he had learned so much about her, she wasn't a know it all she was just intelligent beyond her years, she was not annoying; in fact he liked listening to her speak about anything and everything, and as for being a Mudblood Draco knew he didn't really believe that shit. Muggleborns could say that Purebloods were stupid and dirty since they married close cousins to keep the bloodline pure, they wouldn't' be wrong.

Then he sees her at her most vulnerable state and he can't bring himself to be mean to her, to dislike a single thing about her. He berated himself for being so cruel to her in the past and he couldn't stomach doing it again. And then he sees her with these awful marks and it makes him remember his mother and the things she was going through at the Manor. While there was nothing he could do while at Hogwarts to help her he could help Hermione. He vowed to help Hermione, to be her friend and protect her. Who knew where these thoughts were coming from, of course he knew they were dangerous with him being a Death Eater but he dind't care; his main concern was her and for some reason he felt like he would do whatever he could to please her.

"Draco?" She asked, after he hadn't responded to her statement.

"Huh?"

"I said it was an accident and there was nothing to worry about. "

"That's a lie. You aren't a Slytherin Granger, you can't lie like we can." He said with a smirk. "Just tell me the truth. I can read the fear in your eyes, I saw it in the bathroom this morning, I saw it after you got done talking to your father and I saw it again with Weasley during class. You can't hide this from me."

"I can't tell you." She whispered. She felt her walls and her resolve begin to crumble. She took a deep breath and stood up to walk closer to the lit fireplace. She enjoyed the comfort of the heat. She hoped Draco would stay on the couch but he followed her.

"Yes you can. I am asking you to trust me."

"You've made me miserable and you expect me to turn around and trust you? Bare my soul and secrets to you when I haven't even told my friends about it!"

Draco eyed her curiously, it had to have been a big thing if she hasn't told her friends about it. "I am here extending an invitation of friendship if you will except it. And yes you should trust me, I am very skilled at Legitimacy and I have decided not to use it against you. I think that earns some trust."

"Yes, well" Hermione sighed. "Thank you."

Hermione sat in front of the fireplace too tired to stand any longer. She had a very bad day today and she was rather surprised to find where she was currently. How much work she had put into hiding all the things that were bothering her was grueling and it seemed Draco wasn't going to give up. Maybe it would hurt to talk to someone. She shook her head. That was not an option.

"Since when did we have to grow up so much huh?" Draco asked. "My father expects me to do things that no normal teenager would have to do and I can't even question his reasonings about it. If I could I would move out."

Hermione was surprised by his honesty.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"We can build trust."

"I agree." He said. "You ask me anything and I will be honest with you. Completely honest, I will hide nothing. If you want I could go steal some Vertriserum, if it would make you feel better."

Hermione chuckled a little. "That alone tells me that you aren't going to lie about anything."

"True point. They don't call you the brightest witch of our age for nothing. You can ask the first question if you want. But complete honesty."

"Alright I promise complete honesty. But one of the ground rules is that anything that is said here will stay here." Clearing her throat Hermione placed her hands in her lap in a professional manner. "Why were you so upset in the bathroom today?"

Draco was glad she had the good graces not to flat out say he was crying. "Had to do with my father. The things he wants me to do that I don't think I am capable of, but not being capable is not an option. Why were you so upset?"

"Everything was just piling up and into a mess of emotions."

"Be specific Granger."

Hermione shook a little, she had promised to be honest. "It started off with Ron, completely disreguarding our friendship for the floosey Lavendar Brown. Its not reall a secret but I happen to fancy Ron, or a did. At the moment I can't help but hate him with a passion." sighing she continued. "Then my father came and things between us haven't been good since...since my mother died."

Draco did a double take on her. "What hasn't been good between you?"

"Its my turn Malfoy." She stated, swallowing the lump in her throat. " What is it your father wants you to do?"

Draco glared at her, and hated himself for thinking that this was a good idea. "He wants me to...hurt someone to aid in the cause he is with. My previously asked question."

"Right. Well he blames me for her death I suppose. As Magical folk we don't get sick with diseases or things like that, Muggles do. You've never heard of Cancer I assume?"

Draco shook his head no.

"It is this thing inside your body that grows and grows, you do medical treatments but sometimes they don't work. And that was my mothers case, she comepletely shut down. While she was sick my father wanted me to look into things from the magical persepctive, see if we could heal her but nothing could be done since we don't get sick like they Muggles do. After she died he wanted me to find a way to bring her back."

Draco's mouth dropped open. "That's the same as making a female version of the Dark Lord. You realize this right? You can't bring her back it would be disaterous."

"I know that!" She huffed. "But he wont see reason and no matter how much I try to explain it to him he just gets angry. Anyway, the cause your father is with. Does it involve Voldemort?"

"Yes." Draco said through gritted teeth. "Did your father do that to you?"

Hermione flinched, openly at his easy question and how completley foreward it was. "Yes." She whispered, angry. "Is your father a death eater?"

"Yes." He glared at her, their little game of trust building had come to an end. It was clear to both of them but Hermione had one more question.

"Are you?"

Draco allowed his eyes to fill up with angry tears.

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Hermione woke up to find herself in a strange bed that was not her own. It was quiet in here without the buzz of the other girls from the dorm room and she found she had enjoyed it. She sensed, rather than saw, that Draco was sleeping on the couch. They had stopped talking and she had abruptly went to the bed to sleep, not saying good night or anything. She didn't ask him to stay and he didn't ask her if he could. Much like when they first arrived at the room of requirement. Hermione went to sit up, but the ache in her hip made her gasp and the gasp made her neck tense and that made a rushing pain of fire go through her. She plopped back down on the bed, a low sob working its way up her throat. It hurt so much more then last night. She burried her face into her pillow and moaned as quietly as she could. Her whole body ached now that she was aware. She just wanted to get out of the bed and stand, stop putting pressure on her hip. She decided that rolling over and off of it would be her best bet, she did so with difficulty, her eyes closing in sweet relief when the pain off her hip stopped. But the pain of swallowing and her throat remained.

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut before opening them again, jumping back when Draco was standing right in front of her by the side of her bed. She was surprised to say the least. He had snuck away from the couch and turned up right beside her. His face was void of any mask and instead held an overwhleming amount of concern.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione went to nod her head yes but she disolved into a puddle of tears. She felt Draco sit on the bed next to her and vaguely registered that he pulled her into his lap against his chest. He stroked her hair away from her face, like he had done with his mother plenty of times in the past. Her crying stopped eventually, but her throat still ached. It was like someone had taken a broomstick and hit her with it dead on.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"It just hurts so bad." She didn't know if she meant the pain or the emotional side of it. The pain had triggered something. It was the realization that the reason she had the pain was because of her father and that pain was crippling. The physical pain had started the tears but the memories had turned those tears into a water fall.

"I'm sorry. What can I do?" In truth he had been scared when he had awoken to her crying and when she had turned to face him and her face was contorted in pain it broke his heart.

"Help sit me up."

He did as she asked, his eyes narrowing on her neck once again. It wasn't just a light bruise like it was yesterday. Today it looked angry, it was red in some places, purple in others and black in certain spots. It looked downright awful and it pained him to see it on her. The offending colors didn't match the beautiful cream of her skin. She lifted up her shirt slowly and Draco was surprised she did it willingly and in front of him, but then he saw her fingers ghosting over another bruise that was on her right hip.

"Did he do this to you?"

Hermione shook her head yes, sighing she pulled her shirt down. She didn't think it had been that bad when she had gotten it, but looking at it she realized it was a lot worse that what she thought it was originally. Things were always like that now though. She thought situations and relationships and her own feelings weren't as bad as she was making them, only to find out that they were a festering wound that was only getting worse. She slowly laid herself back down, her eyes up on Draco's face. He was pitying her. And it made her sick, she was the reason things were the way that they were; it was her fault and if anything he should be looking at her disgusted. She was vile and stupid and foolish to have gotten herself in this situation. Hermione swallowed against the bile in her throat and closed her eyes as if it would block her stupidity.

Draco watched her facial expressions, she looked defeated and angry. He wanted her to be angry, he knew that when she was angry she actually did something about a situation but in this case it didn't seem like that was to be. He couldn't help but think her anger was directed at herself and that hurt him and it reminded Draco of his mother. Draco flinched at how emotional he was feeling today, it was very un-Malfoy of him and very Hufflepuff instead. But he found himself not caring, something about this Griffyndor had touched him inside, a place where only his mother ever had; and he felt obligated to let it happen. Awkwardly he reached out a hand and ran it through her hair, becoming more comfortable with each stroke.

She felt like she should have recoiled from his touch, at first she was startled but she began to like the soothing strokes. They made her feel safe. Which was the polar opposite of what she should feel if last night was any indication. Hermione had learned that what Harry always assumed about Draco was the truth, and she should be disgusted about it. She should have hexed him, made him leave the solitude of the Room of Requirement. No instead she had simply nodded, read a little more and headed to bed; not even bothering to tell him to leave. She hadn't even minded when she realized he was on the couch this morning. Everything about this was so wrong, yet Hermione couldn't bring herself to think he was bad. That he was what everyone said he was. He was the only person she found herself being honest with about things she pretended didn't exist, she didn't go to her best friends, she had told him instead.

Sitting up gingerly Hermione eyes him up and down. This was too dangerous and stupid of her. "I propose something. We never speak of last night or yesterday, if people ask questions we can say someone slipped you a love potion and the potency was really weak and only made you tolerate me. After we walk out these doors we never speak to each other again."

"I beg your pardon Granger?"

"I am not stupid. You have an agenda that is the opposite of mine. And while I enjoyed whatever time we had together yesterday and last night, I think it would be wise if we went down our seperate stuff never happened."

"Do you realize how foolish you sound right now?" He spat. "I extend my hand in friendship despite everything and all the 'bad blood' between us and you just throw it away thinking seperate paths would be the easiest route to take?"

"Tell me I am wrong Malfoy. Tell me being friends with you, a Slytherin and Death Eater and son of a Death Eater,who was or is Voldemorts right hand man; would not be the stupidest and most dangerous decision I could make."

Draco's cheek muscle twitched and he clenched his hands into pale fists. "Listen here Granger being a Death Eater wasn't my choice!" He rolled up his sleeve. "Do you see this offending mark? In all of its hideous glory? Merlin how daft can you be? Why do you think I was so upset yesterday!" He shouted before he could stop himself.

Hermione blinked rapidly, her eyes darting back and forth from his Mark to his silver pools that he called eyes. In his eyes she saw the storm raging within, the anger, sadness...torment. On his forearm she watched his muscles tighten with discomfort and she couldn't help but feel bad for him. He seemed so honest and true when he had his wall down and spewed those words, and unknowingly they had a small bond of trust that she wasn't willing to throw away. She reached out a tentative hand, her eyes never leaving his face to see for any signs that he was going to yell or jerk away; when he didn't she placed her cold fingers on his arm. She was astonished that his arm was regular temperature but once when she touched his Mark it was as cold as snow and practically burned her with the icy feel.

Draco's hand rested on her own gently removing it. "I've never let anyone touch it before." A smirk found its way his face. "You realize that we are practically best mates now right?"

"If I didn't know any better I would say you are joking around with me ."

"Good thing you know better. We wouldn't want people to get the wrong impression. I've never been a funny bloke you know." They sat in companiable silence for a moment before Draco spoke again, "This in no way changes how I feel about you."

"So you still hate me?"

"That's not what I meant Granger. The whole we will continue being friends things."

Hermione looked down awkwardly, blushing when she realized her hand was on his arm still under. She pulled it away gently and sat it in her lap, fidgeting with her fingernails. "Then we are going to be friends. Outside of this room too?"

"I don't see why not."

"You don't honestly believe people will think we are friends all of sudden. That doesn't even make sense to me and we know the truth about the situation."

Draco put a slim finger on his chin as if he were deep in thought. She was right though, the entire school wouldn't believe they were friends all of a sudden, not with how close they had already become. They would think she had cursed him or something of the sort. "Well I propose we lie."

"Shocking." She said sarcastically.

"Because you have been so helpful. Hear me out Granger. Yesterday I was pretty defensive of you against Weasle a-"

"Ron."

"AND throughout class we sat fairly close to each other. I am proposing we act as though we were in a secret relationship and are now coming out. We wanted to have a trial period and realized its working out just fine and decided to come out about it."

Hermione stared at him silently for a moment before she burst into a fit of laughter. "Are you telling me-" Gasp. "That you think it would work!"

He scowled at her, his hand going and covering her mouth. "I think it would. I mean why else would I have been so nice to you yesterday and we have both been missing for quite a while. I think it would work just fine."

"We would have to act like we are dating!" she gasped.

"Only for a little while. We could have a dramatic break up and then decide to still be friends."

"It is socially unacceptable for A) A Griffyndor to be with a Slytherin and B) A Pureblood to be mixed with the likes of someone like me."

"Which is exactly why we kept it a secret for so long. And believe it or not you aren't that bad to be around."

"You realize we know practically nothing about each other."

"Stop making excuses Granger." He sighed. "You know my biggest secrets just as I know yours, thats enough for us to be engaged."

"Ha Ha." Hermione said. "I guess we can try it your way. "

"Which is the best way." He said with a smirk.

Hermione laid back down and curled herself in to a ball wondering how she was going to get away with this. Ron and Harry would never accept it, she would just tell them that she had been trying to get closer to him to see if she could get any information at all. Surely they would believe that she had never lied to them before, she just withheld the truth about certain things. This would be her first lie and they wouldn't expect that out of her. As for Draco's friends she would just have to endure their stares and biting comments, she already did as it was so its not like it would be any different.

"You understand that you will actually have to call me by my name."

"Okay. HERMIONE."

"You are a bit insufferable right now. You are so calm."

"One of us has to be." He chuckled, crossing his fingers behind his head and leaning agiainst the headboard.

"Right."

"So Hermione. Would you like to go on a date with me this morning for breakfast. I think it is high time we come out with our relationship."

"Ugh if you insist." She sat up and pulled herself out of bed, wincing at the movement.

Draco pulled out his wand and cast a glamour charm on her neck and a healing spell that would reduce pain. Hermione nodded at him gratefully before going to see if there were clothes in the bathroom. Draco grabbed her arm.

"Nope. We are going like this. Plenty of people do it and it is a Saturday. Come one Gra- Hermione."

She looked embarassed as he guided her out of the room, her head staying down completely. "I can't believe I am doing this.

"Weirder things have happened."

"Yeah I know. I am in a fake relationship with you because we decided on a new friendship." She hissed, shivering as the cool marble started to freeze her toes.

"Oh you wound me. Fake relationship my arse! You know you love me especially after last night." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, laughing when a group of girls overheard the last part and a charming blush colored her cheeks.

"Our fake relationship is about to be over in a second!"

"Hey at least they will spread the rumor about us and we wont have to worry about it. I just took a load off your shoulders you ungrateful bint." He smiled at her, as he opened the door to the great hall, guiding her in."

"Do you always insult your girlfriends?"

"Fake girlfriends you mean?"

"You know what I mean Malfoy!"

"Draco." He smirked.

"Ugh!" She growled, looking out into the crowd of people already sitting at the table.

" I am going to enjoy this immensely. Now, love, where would you like to sit."

Hermione flinched at his pet name, it sounded foreign to her but nice at the same time. She eyes everyone, they had yet to look at the couple that had just entered. "I really don't know. We can go to your table."

"Your table it is then." He guided her to the Griffydor table, gesturing for her to sit before he planted himself next to her. He put some food onto his own plate and started eating but stopped as quickly as it started. " You need too eat." He placed some scrambled eggs onto her plate, a link of sauasage and toast; giving her a pointed look that dared her not to eat.

"I am not hungry." She sighed.

"You did not eat all day yesterday. I damn well know you have to be slightly hungry. Take a few bites."

Hermione picked up her fork, grumbling in the process, and shovelled some eggs into her mouth. "Happy." She said with her mouth stuffed.

"Ecsstatic." He flinched, disgusted. He knew it was only to spite him but it was still revolting.

They continued eating in silence, both knowing that the voices in the room were getting louder and they could feel the stares and fingers pointed. Draco noticed Hermione growing more uncomfortable, she stopped eating completely and fidgeted with the hem of her tank top instead. He didn't like seeing her uncomfortable, he didn't like how stiff she became and how she closed in on herself. It was like potions class all over again and just like potions he reached out a hand and rubbed her back, right between the shoulder blades. He felt her relax under his touch slightly and she gave him a soft smile.

"What the bloody Hell is going on?!"

Hermione froze.


	7. Chapter 7

I know it has been a LONG time. I actually had these chapters in my story vault and recently just felt inspired and felt guilty for not posting these. I have not forgotten about my stories, I just couldn't write every time I opened them up. I am hoping by posting and getting feed back that my mojo comes back. Thank you all for your patience and if you have any ideas of what you want to see happen feel free or other story ideas. Thanks!

Chapter 7

Hermione knew it was a stupid idea, she knew when they had left the Room of Requirement and the sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach only intensified as they sat down at the table. Why had she decided to do this to herself? The knot in her stomach was growing stronger every time Ron yelled. She couldn't so anything but foolishly look down at the golden plate before her.

"Blimey I just don't understand any of this!" Ron screeched.

"I wouldn't expect you to. The Weasleys aren't known for their intellect." Draco retorted, earning a glare from the red head and a slap on the leg from Hermione.

"Ron please calm down." Hermione repeated.

He turned on her quickly, his eyes holding the utmost betrayal she had ever seen. Worse then when Harry had been selected as a participant in the Tri Wizard Tournament, worse then when she had shown up at the Yule Ball with Victor Krum. This was something she had never seen before, the pain and anger was to be expected but she never had an idea that it would forge itself so deep.

"How can I be calm?" His voice cracked. "I thought I knew you 'Mione and as it turns out I don't know a single thing about you. Have you been lying all along? When did this start even? It had to have been Yule ball, I saw the way he looked at you. Blimey I think I'm gonna be sick." He took a staggard step back. "I don't even know who you are. Does Harry know?"

"Not that I am aware of." She whispered gently. "I was going to tell you, there are loads of things I need to tell you. There's never any time."

"I'll make it easy for you 'Mione. You pick. Its Malfoy or us. You can't have both."

Hermione stared into his eyes for any flicker of falsehood, praying that he was not serious about this. But he looked deadly. Draco looked the same to her as Ron did, challenging her to pick the right side; but there was no right side. Nothing had a clear definition anymore, lines had been blurred and as Hermione took a little step forward she saw Draco's eyes flash with multiple emotions. He looked confused, scared and perhaps even hurt. Why? Hermione could not have said. It may have been strange but this was something Hermione had to think about, all these years her and Draco had never been friends, they had hardly spoken to each other besides harsh words. But was she willing to give up the one person who knew everything about her, the one person she didn't have to pretend to be fine in front of. This person who understood her and trusted her with his secrets and offered her help in her darkest time.

"I'm sorry." She sighed, stepping back into place with Draco.

Ron's cheeks twitched like he was going to say something but instead he shook his head and spun on his heel, exiting the great hall. Hermione looked around, she was pleased that some people had the audacity to pretend they had not heard what happened. As soon as she left the Great Hall she knew it would be abuzz with gossip. She looked wearily up towards the teachers table, Dumbledore was looking at her with a knowing smile and nodded his head softly at her; Hermione thought she had imagined it but then he smiled and she knew that he was proud of her choice for whatever reason.

"I'm sorry Granger." Draco whispered in her ear. "I didn't mean for it to go this far."

Hermione stepped back and put on the bravest of smiles. "We knew they wouldn't take it well, I never imagined he would stoop so low but we were prepared for it. That was one of the main reasons we didn't come out sooner, but it will all be alright." She said, as much to herself as she did for those who had prying ears. Hermione jumped slightly when Draco reached out and pulled her to him, kissing her temple.

"You're right. Lets get out of here." Draco smiled and guided her out of the Great Hall, staring down anyone who dared look his way. "What do you want to do today?"

"Just because we are pretending to date doesn't mean you have to spend all of your time with me. You know that right?" She whispered when they reached outside of the Great Hall.

"As we have covered before, I like spending time with you. Now what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I wasn't going to go to Hogsmead today anyway, I had planned on studying and catching up on my work. I've fallen behind."

"Can't you do that after you've done something a little more fun? Why don't we go to Hogsmead for a little bit? Just an hour or two. You should get out of the castle, you are starting to look pasty." He joked.

Hermione stopped walking and looked at him. "Coming from the palest ferret I have ever met!" She screeched with a smile.

"See that just hurts." He continued walking, hearing her footsteps following after him, he proceeded to the Room of Requirement.

"Why aren't we just going back to our dorms?"

"Do you want to deal with people? I don't. The Room of Requirement gives us everything we could ever want or need, we would never have to leave if we didn't want to."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said. "But you had to have known dealing with people was going to have to happen if we did this. I gave you an out earlier and you didn't take it."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hermione shivered against the cold morning, the snow crunching beneath her boots. It was freezing out; anyone in their right mind would have stayed indoors. But Draco was right, not that she would tell him that; Hermione needed to leave the castle. The fresh air gave her a sense of calm that she hadn't felt in months and she thought that maybe it was okay for her to relax this once, she would figure out everything later. As they walked through Hogsmead they got stares, people wondered what the good Griffyndor could be doing with a slimy Slyherin. But none of that mattered as they walked along, there was snow on the rooftops and beautiful wreaths on every door; it looked like something Hermione would have found in a Christmas catalog, it would have been something her mother loved.

Draco reached out and took her hand in his. "Tomes and scrolls sound okay?"

"Sounds perfect."

It was an amicable silence between them, the snow crunching underneath their feet as they walked along. Hermione's hand felt warm in his and she couldn't help the sudden butterflies that ran through her stomach. Draco guided them effortlessly through the crowded streets until they reached the door, he opened it for her and ushered for her to go inside of it. The smell of fresh books hit her nose, and the warmth encased her frigid body delicously.

There were shelves upon shelves covered in books, there were fictional books, historical books, and specialty books everywhere, as far as Hermione could see. There was a liittle section of plush chairs where visitors could try out a book, all of them occupied at the moment as people tried to escape the bitter cold. The specialty books were Hermione's main concern, there was a new edition of Hogwarts: A History that Hermione had been dying to find. It had its own special section in a corner of the room, there was a glass wall and a door you had to go through to look at these particular books; keeping them in the safest condition possible.

Hermione grabbed the glass doornob and entered, smiling at the little displays. This area of Tomes and Scrolls reminded Hermione more of a museum, podeums stood at the end of the bookshelves with rare books that weren't for sale, the books inside betwitched to change pages if the reader wished it so. They were first editions, very rare and very old; but in rather good shape. That's not what she was here for though, she was here for the new edition of her favorite book, and to maybe see if they had the third edition yet. She had looked for the second but only found that they actually had it on display, no one could find the first copy of the book but they promised her they wouldn't stop looking so Hermione would have to just come back.

"Why am I not surprised?" Draco murmered.

"What do you mean?"

"You choose specialty books above all others, why is that?"

"I find them fascinating To me their existance is special, they are so old and rare to come by; you collect those and soon get the new edition that comes out and its fun for me to compare the two."

Draco chuckled. "Don't they just say the same thing?"

"No!" Hermione said shocked. "Each edition is different from the last, adding more history and discoveries and I love watching the evolution of it. Its fascinating, discovery interests me more than anything else and when the author writes about their findings it just seems so inimate and special that I get to be apart of it somehow, even if it is only through reading about it."

Draco's finger slid down the spine of an old book as he walked down a row of shelves. "You are different Granger I will give you that. I thought you would be the type to choose only romance novels."

" Sometimes I do. But what's the point? I don't believe in love." She stated, walking away from him in search of her book.

That simple phrase struck Draco. Who didn't believe in love? He had only ever recieved love from his mother, true love came from her alone; but he still believed it was out there even if he had lack of it. Draco wondered, breifly, how lonely she must feel to have such thoughts; to respond so quickly and negatively to something as simple as love.

"Granger." He said walking after her.

"Yeah?"

He followed the sound of her voice and found her three isles down, sitting on the floor with a book in her hand. "Why don't you believe?"

"I'm sorry?" She asked, looking away from her book.

"In love. Why don't you believe in it? Your mother must have loved you, Potter and Weasle love you. Isn't that proof?"

Hermione took a deep breath, closed the book and slid it back to its appropriate spot on the shelf, then stood up. "I believe a mother can love their child unconditionally. I believe Harry and Ron think they love me as a sister. But none of it lasts. Rons already decided that he would leave me so quickly, a mothers love goes when she dies and you can no longer hear those words." Hermione swallowed against the knot in her throat. "As for romance, I have never been swept off my feet to believe it even exists; but you see the heartbreak all the time. Most relationships don't last, someone gets bored or someone cheats or they just stop loving each other. If love was real how could you just stop? The concept of love is foreign to me. I don't understand it and I don't want to put myself in a position to get hurt so I can understand it."

Draco walked over to her. "How will you ever know if you never try." He stated.

"I wont."

Tomes and Scrolls didn't have the book she had wanted, she hadn't really looked that hard for it. She was certain they did but it was going to have to be a trip she made on her own, there was a reason Ron and Harry did something seperate while she looked at books; she could be there for hours. But Draco had refused to leave, she offered to go where he wanted to go and he said he was content where he was, a book in his hand while he let her search.

Hermione waved goodbye at the clerk and walked out into the bitter cold, little snow flurries starting around her. She took a deep, cold breath in and sighed content. The smell was so fresh, so calming. She wished they made the smell of fresh fallen snow in the scent of a candle, she wished life could be as simple as this all the time; but she knew that it never could be.

"Want to go get something to drink? A butterbeer maybe?"

"Sure, that sounds really nice actually."

Draco took her hand in his and walked them away from the worn down shop and towards the Three Broomsticks; their footprints being captured on fresh fallen snow. They trudged through with perfect ease, watching those around them hunching their backs against the frozen air. Draco opened the door, a gust of warm wind greeting their faces. Most of the tables were full of students hiding from the outdoors; butterbeers in hand and laughter in the air. Hermione sat down at the nearest table to her, removing her coat and scarf; Draco copied her movements and tossed his items carelessly on the chair. He turned to leave, Hermione right behind him when someones hand on her arm stopped her. She looked up to see the pleading eyes of Harry.

"Hermione can I talk to you? Alone." He said, glaring at Draco behind her shoulder.

"No Scarhead. You and Weasle made it perfectly clear whose side you are on and I don't think Hermione should have to deal with being around you anymore than she has to."

"Draco." Hermione said with a clipped tone. "Please give us a moment."

Dracos eyes wandered back and forth between the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die and the Know- it- all, when he realized he wasn't going to get his way he nodded his head curty in agreement. He took Hermione's hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Alright. I'm going to go to the bathroom quick and get us some drinks, I will be back. If you need me sooner just call for me. Don't hurt her more than she already is Potter." Draco released her hand and kissed her forhead before he headed on his way.

"What in the hell is that?" Harry asked.

"I honestly don't know Harry. He's like a completely different person." She said with complete honesty. She didn't recognize this Draco one bit.

"When were you planning on telling us about you and him?"

Hermione's eyes jumped up to his, she had forgotten they were 'dating'. No wonder he was being so nice to her, it was an act. Hermione cleared her throat, prepared to give the performance of a life time. "Do you honestly think that I could have told you and Ron without the both of you freaking out? It was never going to happen. And to be honest I didn't want you to know because it would have spoiled everything."

"When did you decide being with Malfoy was a good idea? Jesus Hermione! This is the guy who called you a Mudblood."

"Just like Ron."

Harry sat their stunned for a moment. "He didn't mean it Hermione. He was just angry."

"Which was why I didn't tell you."

"How long has this been going on? You can tell me now."

"Since fifth year."

"Do you love him?"

Hermione couldn't hold in her laughter at that point. "Harry no! Its not like that. If I tell you it has to be a secret."

"I promise."

"Even from Ron."

"Even from Ron." He agreed.

"Alright. Its all a trick. I am with him to see if I can get any dirt on Death Eaters. Ever since we saw his father at the Ministry of Magic I knew I had to go to him to see if I could get to the source of it all. Turns out he liked me all along. I am just using him to get information, granted I do see us as friends at this point." The lie was easy, surprisingly easy. It only hurt a little because he was her best friend and this didn't sound like something she would do but she wasn't the same Hermione anymore she had grown up and she had to do things to keep her safe; emotionally and physically. If lying was one of them then she would have to grin and bare it.

"What if he is using you for the same thing?"

"I don't think so Harry. It was his idea to come out. To let people know about us." Hermione glanced side ways to see Draco leaning against the bar with drinks in his hand. "But I should go."

"But Hermione what are we going to tell Ron? We know a war is on the horizon, we have to work together."

"Harry he had me make my choice. He told me I had to pick him or Draco."

"But you still picked Draco?" Harry sighed. "Don't you think you are taking it too far?"

"No. Harry its like you said, a war is coming. I need to do all the research I possibly can and I know things you don't know, things that could help us. So for now please leave it and try to convince Ron to let me make my own decisions in this."

He nodded his head. "I trust you. I will talk to you soon." He turned to go before grabbing her hand and looking at her eyes, searching for something. "Is he a Death Eater?"

"No." She lied.

Harry left and Draco was soon in his place, putting both butter beers on the table. "I was waiting for like ten minutes. Thank Merlin thats over." Hermione didn't look up at him. "You okay? You and Potter best friends agian?"

She turned to him, strands of hair falling into her face. "I am not this person Malfoy. I am lying to everyone I care about. I have secrets upon secrets and now my enemy, of all people, know them before my best friends."

Draco looked at her sadly, "I understand secrets, I do. But I promise you it will all be okay."

"How?"

"I don't know, is a mystery."

"Good answer." Hermione scoffed, sitting down on the wooden chair. She took a swig of her butterbear welcoming the warm sensation that tingled through her body. "This is perfect. Is there anything you want to do after this?"

"No there is nothing. I come here often with my father on business, nothing is calling to me."

Hermione nodded in understanding, taking another long gulp from the mug. She set down the finished drink and licked off the whip cream that covered her upper lip. Draco was smirking at her, or smiling; it was hard for Hermione to tell. "What?"

"Liked it?"

"I will have you know its my favorite. I can't help it." She smiled back.

"It just seemed rather savage of you to scarf it dow-"

" 'Mione." Ron interuppted.

"Ronald." Hermione said, her finger playing with the mug in front of her. "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk back with us so we could talk."

"Go ahead." Draaco said before she could object for herself. "Its not good for something this small to get in the way of your friendships. I will catch up."

Hermione mouthed a thank you in his direction, she slipped on her coat and gripped the scarf in her hand before going out with her friends into the cold. Harry was to her left and Ron to her right, both fidgeting with their fingers awkwardly, neither knowing who was going to start up the conversation first. Hermione knew that she wouldn't, as much as she loved her friends and as much as she craved peace she felt she had not done anything wrong. She didn't blow them off, give them an ultimatium and call them an unforgiving name. She desereved an apology from Ron, Harry had given her one and she had forgiven him; she knew she would forgive Ron if he would just say sorry.

But it wouldn't change the hurt deep down. The secrets she was keeping, the pain she was facing all on her own; they wouldn't understand. Harry would understand slightly but he would still be hurt that she kept it a secret all this time, Ron would be livid that she didn't speak up sooner. The longer she kept it a secret the more they would hate her at the end, it was important they never found out about what she was holding inside; if they could just apologize and get over the issue about Malfoy then she could move on. No explanations as to why she had accepted Malfoy in her time of need, they could keep going as before and never know the difference.

"So." Ron said.

Hermione gave a sideway glance of annoyance towards him.

"You and Malfoy huh?"

"Is that a probelm Ronald?"

"I didn't notice there was anything going on with the two of you."

"No you didn't because you were too busy snogging with Lavandar Brown and calling me a Mudblood." Hermione retorted.

Ron stopped walking warenting the other two to stop in their stride to look back at the confused red head. " 'Mione I am sorry. I don't know whats gotten into me, you aren't a mudblood; I didn't even mean it in the first place, and I will keep my nose out of whats going on with you and Malfoy."

Hermione looked him up and down for any signs of dishonesty, when she found none she nodded. "Thank you Ron. I know that took a lot from you."

Ron cleared his throat, his pride swelliing up inside of him for being the better person. Hermione could almost see his chest puff up as he started walking again. It was almost comical how easily their friendship fell into turmoil and was quickly resolved by a few apologies and kind words. Even though they had fixed their friendship Hermione was left wondering how close they really were. She hadn't been very open with them about things recently, how could she with a war looming and their own issues that had to be worked through. There was no way she could bring her personal life drama to this world, they were going to be too busy fighting for their lives to worry about anything else.

A peircing scream tore through the silent, cold air. Hermione, Ron and Harry took off for a run to the bridge where they found Katie Bell up in the air; mouth open, skin white as the snow below and eyes wide and filled black.

"I told her not to touch it!" Her friend exclaimed.

Katie stayed suspended for a few moments longer before she fell to the ground, her body whipping itself in the snow back and forth as screams filled their ears. Snow flung around the poor girls body and Hermione rushed forward to stop her when a pair of arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. She looked to see Draco's face pained and worried.

"Don't touch her!" He shouted.

Hermione pushed Draco's shoulders, trying to get some distance between them. "What did you do!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco had never felt so scared before, Hermione was only a centimeter away from touching Katie Belle. Draco didn't know if the dark magic would rub off onto her as well but when he saw her his stomach dropped down and he was filled with panic. When she asked what he had done he was filled with a disgusting sense of guilt. He had no time for that, quickly he grabbed her upper arm and dragged her away from the group and towards the castle.

"Malfoy let me go!" She growled out, jerking her arm.

"You can't go back there, you can't help her."

There was such pain in his voice Hermione stopped talking to him. She walked with his pace and soon his hand released her arm and slowly found its way to her hand, holding it tightly. In a matter of minutes they were walking through the grounds of Hogwarts and into the castle, the stone floor echoing their footsteps and they passed quickly. Hermione tried her best to keep up with him, stumbling up the steps as they went and turning to the left hand staircase on the way up to the Room of Requirement. Upon entering Draco released her hand and a shuddering breath all at once. He stood near the fireplace, both hands on the mantle with his head hanging down in shame.

"Draco." Hermione took a timid step forward. "What did you do?"

Draco looked up at her sadly. "What makes you think I did something?"

"You pulled me away from her and told me not to touch her. What else should I think?"

"That I was trying to prevent you from being exposed to dark magic. Obviously it wasn't friendly, when was the last time that someone was flung around violently and it wasn't a part of a curse? I was trying to protect you."

"So are you telling me that you had nothing to do with what happened to Katie?"

"That's exactly what I am telling you."

Hermione nodded once before sitting on the couch, the image of Katie playing over in her head again. The normally perky and happy girl looked nothing like herself, her face had resembled that of the dead; her dark eyes piercing Hermione's memory. She closed her eyes and replayed the scene in her head, Katies friend; Hermione blanked on her name, said she told Katie not to touch it. What was it? In the snow there was a brown parcel, inside Hermione could recall a shiny black item, the shape resembled a necklace. That had to have been what Katie touched. Hermione looked back at Draco who was staring at the flames as if he wanted them to consume him. She stood up quietly and exited the room, he needed some space for whatever reason and Hermione couldn't help the nagging feeling in her gut that he was the reason Katie was now in the hospital.

She headed straight for Gryffindor tower, her feet carrying her as fast as they could. She dodged the students who had been forced to return since the incident had occurred. She bounded through the fat lady portrait and looked around to find Harry and Ron just sitting down on the couch, taking off their scarfs and jackets.

"Its got to be Malfoy. You saw the way he took Hermione away. He is up to something." Harry said.

"Your wrong." Hermione gasped.

"Defending the enemy, dating the enemy. When is this going to end." Ron sighed.

"Really Ron? You just apologized and now this is what is going to happen?"

"What to you want for me 'Mione. Bloody hell he's a damn Death Eater and we all know it."

"Ronald! You have no right to say such a thing! He pulled me away because it was to protect me."

"And how else would he know to protect you unless he knew it was dangerous? Hermione please tell me you aren't falling for this act of his."

Hermione looked around timidly, her heart telling her she needed to stop defending Draco. She secretly knew the truth. He was a death eater and he was the one who did this to Katie. He could deny it all he wanted to, make every excuse in the book but the fact of the matter was he was the one who did this. However, not that Hermione excused his behavior, it was the look on his face that made her think otherwise about how much of his actions were intended. And if he were truly wanting to hurt those around him, why would he have protected her; particularly because she was a 'Mudblood'. Something in him had changed and for that she would defend him to her grave.

"I am telling you it is not an act." She stood her ground firmly and raised her chin slightly.

The air in the room shifted slowly as everyone turned and watched the Griffyndor princess defend the Slytherin Prince. The crowd grew closer together, some had their mouths open in shock and some had their faces set in stone with anger. Hermione Granger had always believed in doing what was right, she had always defended the innocent. Draco Malfoy was not innocent, anyone from a mile away could see this fact; yet here she was ready to lose all her friends to defend her enemy. Why was she being like this? One simple explanation, no one knew her like he did; there was a level of trust built within their short friendship and if she were to be honest she was scared that if she turned against him he would do the same to her in return, all of her secrets would be out in the open.

Ginny walked through the portrait, her eyes flicking back and forth between her red headed brother and the frizzy haired Hermione. She stepped in between them quietly, "Mcgonagall wants to see you with Dumbledore. All of you."

Hermione nodded and turned on her heel, exciting the room with the two boys trailing behind her. The tension in the air was thick, Hermione could hardly breath and she couldn't tell if she was on the verge of laughter or tears. It was the insanity of it all that was getting to her. Her life had changed so much in these last couple of year, most of which people around her did not know. But in just a few short hours she had befriended Draco and that had sent the school into confusion and her friends ready to run the opposite way; dragging her with them. The odd this was that she would have fought against it. They weren't there when she needed them most, granted they knew nothing of what she was going through but couldn't they tell that someone was off center with her? Draco saw her, he looked at her and he saw HER, and she knew there was good in him even if he couldn't find it himself. Thats why she believed in this so much, in defending him; if she could get people to back off then they could eventually see what she sees. Hopefully.

"Peppermint gum drop." Hermione muttered, entering in without a single glance to her friends. Upon entering Draco was sitting in a chair, his hands grabbing the arms until his knuckles were white. The headmaster sat at his large desk, his hands folded in front of him; Mcgonagall by his side. There were three other chairs in front of the dark desk for the trio to take their seats. Hermione took the one closest to Draco , protecting him from Ron and Harry's stares as they took their own seats.

"I am going to say this once, and once only. Firstly," Professor Mcgonagall said "Why is it always you three when there is trouble?"

"Honestly Professor I have been asking myself that for years." Ron muttered.

"Secondly, what happened here?"

There was another tense silence in the air, Hermione peeked over at Draco and if she looked close enough she could see beads of sweat starting on his forhead. He probably thought she was going to sell him out, that she had told her friends everything already, when that was far from the truth. She reached over, unafraid, and grabbed his hand in hers; ignoring the hateful stares of her friends and the shocked gliint in the eyes of her Professors.

"I know what happened." Harry said. "It was Malfoy."

Hermione's neck snapped toward the direction of Harry, completely in shock.

"That is a serious accusation ." Mcgonagall whispered, eyeing Draco suspiciously for a moment. "Do you have evidence of this?"

"No. Well not exactly. All I know is he went to the bathroom the same time Katie did and when he came out she did soon after. Then when Katie was attacked by the neckalace he was quick to come grab Hermione out of the way. His actions speak for his crimes."

"Thats complete rubbish." Hermione screeched standing up. "You have no other proof than the fact that he went to the bathroom the same time as another girl happened to go? Perhaps he went to have a nice snog? Or better yet, actually go to the bathroom. And I already told you, he came and pulled me out of the way because it was obvious that it was dangerous."

"If you two are together why would he go to snog another girl?" Ron asked dumbly.

"That's not the point Ronald. The point is, if someone isn't on your list of people you like they are automatically bad. We are going to be in a war soon, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. All because of people being prejudice, but did you ever stop for one second and look at yourself? You are being no better right now."

"Hermione, love," Draco whispered, grabbing her wrist and stroking it with her thumb as if it were the most natural thing in the world to him. Hermione was startled by the sudden affection. "Theres nothing you can say that these two idiots will understand."

Hermione sighed sitting down, her whole body shaking in anger. "Honestly, if you and I can get along; and mind you we are the last people in the school everyone thought would get along, why can't everyone else? Its so frusterating!"

"You are dismissed." Dumbledore spoke suddenly. "Except and ."

"Albus?" Mcgonagall questioned.

"It is clear that and 's judgement is clouded, without evidence we cannot pursue their accusations. However, I need to have a word with these two." He said, gesturing to Hermione and Draco.

"Professor?" Harry questioned. He wasn't used to being the one that got pushed aside by Dumbledore, Hermione knew that and part of her felt bad because she knew he was telling the truth. But when Hermione looked at Draco she couldn't help but feel that he wasn't bad, it wasn't his actual make-up and he needed a chance to fix it, to make things right.

Dumbledore put up a hand. "You are dismissed." He said once more. Harry and Ron got up from their chairs, Ron mumbling how everyones gone barking mad. "Oh and one more thing, Harry don't forget about out meeting tomorrow night."

"Of course Professor." Harry said as he walked through the door.

A moment of silence followed after their departure, very tense silence. Hermione started shaking her legs up in down in anticipation. She wasn't used to being in front of the Professors as if she were the one in trouble. She looked over sideways at Malfoy who sat as still as a statue, not even blinking; if she hadn't looked closely she would have thought he wasn't even breathing.

"It has come to my attention, " Dumbledore started "That you both have become more than enemies, as of late. Is this correct?"

Hermione glanced at Malfoy timidly before answering. "Yes sir."

"And it has also become known that those around you haven't been the most supportive. Which explains the use of the Room of Requirement."

Hermione sat up straighter ready to defend her position and that it was all a misunderstanding before Dumbledore held a hand up.

"There is little that happens here that I am not aware of , nonetheless, I assume it wasn't your intention to do wrong by staying in the Room of Requirement; but rather you were trying to evade the questions and harassment of your fellow classmates."

"With all due respect, Professor, " Malfoy spoke up, feeling Hermione's whole body tense up beside him. "If you had any idea what they were like towards Hermione and were in my shoes, you would do everything possible to get her away from it."

"I am not questioning your actions; I find them to be honorable. It is not easy watching someone you care about suffer, however, it would have been better if you had come to us first. Which is why I am proposing this: Both of you get your own quarters, like head boy and head girl."

Hermione's heart pounded in her chest, she didn't mean for it to get this far and she had a feeling things were only going to get worse is she continued on the path she was going with Draco. If she followed through with this she would lose her friends, but she needed a break from their questioning gaze and all the drama that came with it. She was surprised to say the least, and it seemed she wasn't the only one as Professor Mcgonagall's mouth drifted slightly apart and her eyes wide behind glasses.

"Sir is that even appropriate?" Hermione questioned.

"It is far better than sneaking behind your headmasters back," Dumbledore responded, looking over his half-moon glasses with a twinkle in his eye. "It is decided. You will move tonight. You are dismissed."

"Thank you." The sixth year students said in unison.

"Ah Miss. Granger can I speak with you for a moment in private." Hermione stood in place watching Draco go out the door with Professor McGonagall, leaving her in front of the legendary old man. "I want you to keep an eye on Mr. Malfoy. Help him and guide him. I do believe you know what I mean. Oh and Miss. Granger your father will be here tomorrow, family business."


End file.
